Edo Obsession
by crown172
Summary: Prequel of Obsessive Love. A story during the Edo Era of the Edo Era Boys being obsessed with the Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls thats part of the explanation by the Professor. Edo Era Boys X Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls O.C.s X O.C.s
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! Welcome to the prequel of Obsessive Love! I hope you enjoy this story so it'll give you the insight on what happened during the Edo Era! Eve and I only own our O.C.'s and the plot and the Edo Era Boys belong to BiPinkBunny! You already know on what the Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls look like including their normal form so here is the description of the O.C.'s:**

**CosmicButterfly1's o.c.'s:**

**Adelias Wanabe (Ade-chan): Short brown hair cut in a bob with a butterfly hair ornament in it, light purple eyes, often stays silent and often talks at the most awkward of times. Doesn't interact with males that often only when it came to men dressing for Japanese dance because she often plays the shamisen at the dance hall. She gets flustered easily and faints easily as well when she gets too embarrassed. Weapon: Shamisen**

**Kou Ohmoto: Shoulder length brown hair put into a high ponytail, dark purple eyes, also known for being silent, but whenever he says something it's often a sarcastic remark. Grew attracted to Ade-chan when he goes to clean the dance hall. Often known for being cocky as well as being an amazing dance perfumer, but he doesn't have the money to go threw the training and also refuses to dress as a girl if he were ever to take a girl role. Weapon: Toriniko (firecrackers)**

**Fantasmic Bolt Z's o.c.'s:**

**Hiroshi's ancestor: Hiroaki**

**Description: Acts exactly like Hiroshi,hair is red with black streaks in it with a low ponytail. He wears the same like the rest of the boys except in navy blue. Weapon is a wooden boomerang.**

**Kyoko's ancestor: Chiyoko**

**Description: Acts exactly like Kyoko, hair is also red with black streaks in it with a bun tied by a ribbon. She wears exactly like the rest of the girls except in navy blue. Weapon is a katana sword.**

**Dreaming Bliss Z's o.c.'s:**

**Mayumi**

**Weapon- Yumi (Ninja Bow)**

**Looks- Tall, mid-thigh length strawberry blonde hair in a crown braid (Goes over the top of her head), eyes change color but they stay deep colors.**

**Symbol- Arrow**

**Color- Black**

**Counterpart- Hayato**

**Hayato**

**Weapon- Shakuhachi (Bamboo flute)**

**Looks- Tall, shoulder length shaggy strawberry blonde hair with goose feathers on the right side, eyes change from blue to black. **

**Symbol- Whole note**

**Color- White **

**My o.c.'s:**

**Name: Mitsu**

**Weapon: War Fans**

**Looks: Hip-length dark black hair tied in a low ponytail with the hair shown on the right side, light brown eyes, wears just like the girls except in yellow.**

**Name: Kurai**

**Weapon: Naginata sword**

**Looks: Mid-back length dark black hair tied in a low ponytail, dark brown eyes, wears just like the boys except in brown.**

**Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Okou: Why must you torture us!?**

**Chiyoko: Why must they be in the story!?**

**Omiya: Calm down you two!**

**Mayumi: Its not that bad!**

**Mitsu: You're kidding me right? *sweatdrops***

**Momo: At least they're not here**

**Ade: Sssshhhh! They cannot know that we're here! *whispers to them***

**All the boys: Too late! *smirks at them***

**All the girls: 0_0 *quickly runs away from them***

**All the boys: *chases after them***

* * *

**Ch. 1**

**Momo's p.o.v.**

"Didn't we warn you not to anger that goat Professor Pithium?" I asked him with a sweat-drop.

"Sorry but I guess I forgot after chasing it" he sheepishly rubbed his aching neck.

I sighed and dabbed his bleeding forehead again with a cold towel. Omiya, Okou, and I are at his house tending to his injuries after he hurt himself from chasing that goat that ate his dango. You really need to be careful Professor Pithium otherwise you'll accidentally kill yourself.

"All because of a piece of dango that was eaten by a goat. There's more to life than just dango Professor" Okou wrapped some bandages on his arm.

"Maybe next time you should eat somewhere where the animals won't steal your food" Omiya said and cleaned up the blood running down his cheek.

"I guess I should" he chuckled but then hissed from his wounds.

"Hold still Professor" Okou hissed at him.

Sorry" he said.

After we finished tending his wounds, he slowly stood up and pressed his back with his hands which made a cracking sound. Must've been really tiring for him to sit down on the floor for at least half an hour.

"Thank you girls for tending me. Now I shall go back to my inventions" he replied.

Before he could walk away from us, a knock was heard from the door.

"Uh oh, the goat's back! Quick! Tell the goat that I ran away to the mountains!" he exclaimed in fear and hid under the kotatsu.

We all sweat-dropped at him and Omiya went to the door to answer it. She slid the door open and nearly gasped at the visitor.

"W-What are you boys doing here?" Okou and I heard her stutter.

We went over to see who it was and we gasped in shock on who it is. What are they doing here and what do they want!?

"What are you jerks doing here!?" Okou growled at them.

"Calm down Okou-chan, we're here to see the Professor" the boy in green smirked at her.

"Sorry but the Professor isn't here. He ran away to the mountains" I said in my lying voice.

"Oh well can you tell him that we need to speak with him once he's out of that kotatsu" the boy in red asked me.

"How do you know that I was under here?" Professor Pithium peeked from the kotatsu covers.

"We could see your leg sticking out" the boy in blue said.

"I see" Professor Pithium got out of the kotatsu and straightened himself. "May I ask who you boys are?"

"Hiro" the boy in red known as Hiro replied.

"Shin" the boy in blue known as Shin replied.

"Midori" the boy in green known as Midori replied.

"And we're the Edo Era Boys X!" they all shouted triumphantly.

"Ah yes the Edo Era Boys!" Professor Pithium said. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you here for?"

"The boys and I have been thinking and we decided on becoming good" Hiro said.

"What!?" the girls and I yelled in shock.

"He's right! Evil suddenly became boring and because we have nothing else to do, we thought of becoming good so people won't be afraid of us anymore" Shin said with his hands behind his head.

"And plus, all the villains are very lame and stupid so we thought that if we became good then they would fear us" Midori crossed his arms over his chest.

"How do we know that this isn't a trick?" I asked.

"Look at our eyes and see if we're lying" Hiro answered.

I looked at his crimson red eyes and saw only truth in them, no lies. I quickly looked away hiding a blush thats coming to my face because I thought of how pretty his eyes are. Omiya and Okou looked at their counterparts' eyes and looked away as well.

"Since you boys are telling the truth, welcome to the good side" Professor Pithium brought his hand out for them to shake.

Hiro shook his hand and Shin and Midori shook the Professor's hand too. I took a good look at them and noticed that the boys looked taller than us. How did that happen? Weren't they younger than us?

"Excuse me boys but how did you 3 get taller?" Omiya asked them.

"Our creator made us an elixir made from herbs and white light to make us older than you girls by about 1 year so thats why" Shin answered.

"That is so not far! Now you 3 have an advantage over us!" Okou growled at them.

"Now don't be jealous Okou-chan, its just luck that made us stronger" Midori smirked at her.

"Don't call me that and wipe that smirk off your face!" she threatened him.

"Nope!" he replied.

"Okay you two just simmer down" Professor Pithium tried to calm them down.

"By the way, what happened to you?" Hiro pointed to his injuries.

"Professor Pithium hurt himself after chasing a goat that ate his dango" I answered him.

"You're kidding me right?" he sweat-dropped.

"No I'm serious" I said in a serious tone.

"Remember everyone, never anger a goat while chasing it" Professor Pithium winced after touching his forehead.

All of us sweat-dropped but nearly laughed at what he said. I felt Hiro put his arm around me and he gave me a grin which made me look away from him. I could feel my cheeks turning pink but I'm trying not to blush. I can't be falling for Hiro, am I?

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omiya- I wonder what really made the boys change.**

**Okou- I don't want to know.*Glowering***

**Mitsu- When are we supposed to come into the story?**

**Me- Soon, Mitsu-chan.**

**Hiro- Until then..*Hugs Momo from behind***

**Momo- EEK!*Runs off blushing***

**Mayumi, Adelias and Chiyoko- Crown and Eve only own the plot and their O.C's!**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

**Omiya POV**

"So, what hobbies do you girls have?" Shin asked as we walked through the village.

"I love eating sweets!" Momo said energetically, making the boys sweatdrop.

"I like taking care of the animals around here." I giggled.

"I guess you could say that fighting off the villains is my thing." Okou smirked.

"Obviously, since you seemed to hate when we'd come and attack the village." Midori sighed.

"I can still beat you, Midori." Okou growled.

"No fighting please!" I pleaded.

"Yes, we want people to like us now that we're on the good side and that won't happen if you fight eachother in the village." Hiro scolded. As we came around a corner, Momo shrieked in delight.

"Sweet shop!" Momo squealed and darted off. Leaving us in the dust.

"Wait, Momo!" Hiro said, flying after her. Shin grabbed my hand before I could follow Okou and Midori.

"N-Nani?" I chirped nervously.

"Would you like to go down to the beach?" He asked, looking at me directly. I looked away quickly.

"U-Um.. Hai." I replied. Shin smiled and I blushed, I cannot like him, right?

* * *

**Crown's up next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omiya: I wonder why Shin wanted to go to the beach with me?**

**Shin: Because I want to show you something special! *hugs her which made her blush***

**Okou: How did they get in here!? *growls***

**Midori: You guys left the door open**

**Hiro: I found her! *walks inside the room with Momo in his arms who's blushing from being carried by him***

**Mitsu: He didn't hurt you did he Momo-chan? *glares at Hiro***

**Mayumi: I don't see any scratches or bruises on her so she's definitely all right**

**Adelias: Thats a relief**

**Chiyoko: Eeeeppp! Don't do that Hiroaki! *hides behind the girls***

**Hiroaki: But you're so cute Chiyoko-chan! *smirks at her***

**Me: Enough Hiroaki or I'll make you go into a room full of bears! *gives him a death glare***

**Hiroaki: H-Hai! *pales and shivers from my glare***

**Kou, Hayato, and Kurai: Crown and Eve only own the plot and their O.C.'s, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

**Okou's p.o.v.**

"Hold on Momo!" I grabbed the back of her kimono before she could go inside. "Remember what Mitsu told you about only eating 1 or 2 per week so you'll stay healthy otherwise she'll get mad at you for disobeying her orders"

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot hehe" she rubbed the back of her sheepishly. "Well since I ate one yesterday, I guess I'll have to wait another week but its not fair!"

"Life isn't fair but Mitsu wants all of us to stay healthy and not get sick from lack of nutrition or we'll be dead before we reach our old age"

"That is true"

"Finally we made it here!" I heard Midori yell.

Momo and I turned our heads to find him and Hiro floating near us with their arms crossed over their chests. Midori had a look full of annoyance while Hiro had a look full of disbelief.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked them.

"How did you reach her there before us!?" Midori exclaimed, ignoring my question.

"I used my super speed to get to her which makes me faster than you all" I smirked at him.

"Super speed?" Hiro asked.

"Our speed would always increase whenever we fight a monster" Momo answered.

"I see" he said. "I'm surprised your friend stopped you here before going inside"

"She can only eat 1 or 2 sweets per week because a friend of ours wants her to stay healthy" I answered.

"That's nice" he said.

"A friend? Who is it?" Midori asked.

"You'll have to wait and see once you meet her" I smirked at his annoyed face.

"Don't want to now come on and tell me" he replied.

"No can do green lady" I mocked him.

His face was suddenly full of rage when I called him that so I quickly let go of Momo and flew away as fast as I can to get away from him while she yelled for me and Hiro yelled for Midori. I definitely made him mad calling him that but I couldn't help myself, I just wanted to tease him since he would always tease me when we were rivals. I looked back behind me to see that he wasn't chasing me.

Strange, where did he go? I stopped flying and looked around to see where he is. Apparently, I flew all the way to the forest which made me a few kilometers away from the village. Suddenly, I felt something push me from the air and landed on top of me on the ground.

As I felt my wrists pinned by someone, I looked up to see Midori giving me a smirk with a tick mark appearing on his head. He's definitely mad since I can tell by his nostrils flaring at me and his eyes full of rage.

"I suggest you apologize to me for what you said and tell me the name of your friend or else" he maliciously said.

"What are you gonna do? Threaten me to death?" I scoffed.

"I warned you"

I felt his lips press against mine which made me gasp in shock. His tongue slid inside my mouth and began tasting every corner of it. What the heck!? He's kissing me!? No one kisses Okou Matsubara and gets away with it!

I struggled to get him off of me but I couldn't because he had me pinned down and his strength is greater than mine. I couldn't find an opening from his legs because if there was, I would've kneed him in his family jewels. He pulled his lips away from mine and I growled at his smugged look.

"Stop kissing me!" I yelled at his face.

"Not unless you apologize and tell me the name of your friend" he grinned evilly.

"Okay fine I'm sorry I called you a green lady now get off of me!"

"And the name of your friend?"

"Why do you wanna know her name?"

"Because I want to, thats why now tell me or I'll force it out of you"

"You're a pervert you know that!"

"Maybe, maybe not now tell me"

"Fine! Her name is Mitsu and she's very protective of us now get off of me!"

He shrugged and got off of me as I quickly got up and punched his face.

"This is for kissing me you pervert!" I yelled at him.

I quickly flew away to get back to the village while wiping his saliva off of my mouth. I could feel my face getting hot but I told myself not to blush. Darn that Midori! He made me nearly like that kiss and made my face blush. I'll get you for this Midori! But I can't help to notice how pretty his eyes were when I saw them. There's no way that I like Midori!…. Do I?

* * *

**Now its Eve's turn!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okou- What the heck! Midori kissed me!*Scowls***

**Midori- Aww you know you liked it.*Smirks and hugs her***

**Chiyoko- Leave her alone, Midori!*Tries to tackle him***

**Hiroaki- I don't think so.*Picks her up making her blush***

**Mitsu- Could you guys cut it out!**

**Omiya- Can't we all just get along?*Sweatdrops***

**Mayumi- I wouldn't count on it, Omiya-chan.**

**Hayato- Why not, Mayumi?*wraps his arms around her***

**Me- Boys, keep your hands to yourselves or I'll push you into a snake pit!**

**Ade and Momo- Crown and Eve only own the story and their O.C's. Please review!**

* * *

**Ch. 4**

**Momo's POV**

"Where'd they go? Any ideas, Momo-chan?" Hiro muttered as we flew around the village, trying to find Okou and Midori.

"Try the forest!?" I suggested, blushing a little.

"Alright, let's go." He said. We changed directions and headed into the forest. Where could they be?

"This is what you get for kissing me you pervert!" We heard Okou yell and see her green streak, flying towards us.

"Okou! Slow down!" I called, trying to slow down. She crashed into me and we hit the ground, though.

"Momo?! " She gulped.

"Are you okay!?" Hiro asked, pulling me up to my feet.

"I'm fine, Arigato." I replied, pulling Okou to her feet and brushing her off. "What happened, Okou?"

"Midori kissed me, that's what!" Okou stormed.

"NANI!" I shrieked. Hiro crossed his arms.

"I'll talk to him about that." Hiro sighed, kissing my cheek and disappearing with his red streak. I blushed again but turned to Okou.

"Why would he kiss me, that pervert. All he needed to do was tell me why he wanted to know who Mitsu was and I would've told him." Okou growled, she's blushing. She couldn't like him, or could she?

"Why did you call him _'green lady'_ anyway?" I asked. She groaned and kicked a nearby rock.

"I wanted to tease him after all those times he did it to me when we were rivals." She said. I sighed and shook my head, then realized we hadn't seen Shin or Omiya.

"Wait, where are Omiya and Shin?" I wailed. What if he did something to her too!?

"Omiya's gone? I thought they were behind us when we were chasing you!" Okou fumed.

"They're what!?" We turned around to see Hiro and Midori, who has his nose and mouth covered with his sleeve.

"Omiya and Shin are missing!" I repeated for them. Why would Omiya disappear with Shin!? What if she likes him too?

* * *

**Crown's turn!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Momo and Okou: YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO OUR FRIEND! *glares at Shin***

**Shin: I'm innocent I tell you, innocent! *hides behind Omiya***

**Hiro and Midori: *holds their counterparts back***

**Mayumi: Lets hope the blues are only seeing the beach and going back to their friends *sighs***

**Hayato: I agree! *puts his arm around her***

**Chiyoko: Put me down Hiroaki! *blushes***

**Hiroaki: But you're so cute! *nuzzles her neck***

**Mitsu: PUT HER DOWN OR I WILL KILL YOU! *gets held back by Kurai***

**Adelias: Calm down everyone! **

**Kou: I don't think anyone is going to listen *sighs***

**Me: Well Eve and I own our characters and the story so I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 5**

**Omiya's p.o.v.**

When Shin and I arrived at the beach, I awed at how beautiful the ocean is from the sun's reflection. The girls and I would come to the beach a couple of times but the more I came here, the ocean becomes even more beautiful than before. Its a good thing that the weather is clear and sunny because I want this day to be wonderful.

"You really liked the beach do you?" Shin asked me.

"I really do! My friends and I would come here sometimes to relax and splash each other with one another with the ocean water" I answered happily.

"Thats nice" he said. "Anyways, I wanna show you something"

He grabbed my hand and led me toward the other part of the beach where I saw some sand covering something. When we got there and crouched down in front of it, he wiped the sand off and I recognized that they were turtle eggs and they looked like they were gonna hatch soon.

"How did you find them?" I asked him.

"When I took a walk around the beach a few days ago, I spotted these eggs covered in branches and leaves. I decided on coming here everyday to see when the turtles will hatch and I always cover them in sand so predators won't find them and try to eat them" he answered.

"Thats really sweet of you to do that" I smiled at him.

"Arigato" he nearly blushed from my compliment.

Then, we heard something and we looked down to see the eggs starting to hatch. Oh my goodness! The baby turtles are coming! I'll be witnessing a beautiful miracle of nature! I'm so excited! The eggs cracked open and out came the baby turtles. Awwwww! They're so cute!

They used their flippers to get out of their nest and began moving toward the ocean water. I looked over and saw a huge turtle swimming there and it looked like it was waiting for the baby turtles to come over to the huge turtle. That must be the mother turtle.

It took a while to get to the ocean but the baby turtles managed to get into the water and they all swam toward their mother. After reaching their mother, the mother turtle began swimming away with the baby turtles behind her. My eyes began to sparkle at the beautiful sight. I witnessed some baby turtles hatching from their eggs and they swam in the ocean with their mother. Its so kawaii! I looked over at Shin and gave him a huge hug.

"Arigato for showing me this Shin-kun! I really loved it!" I nearly squealed in happiness.

"N-No problem! I'm glad you liked it" he nearly stuttered and hugged me back.

I looked up and my eyes met with his. I never knew that his eyes could be so beautiful. They remind me of sapphires floating inside the beautiful ocean water. I could just stare at them all day. I didn't notice that our faces were slowly leaning in causing the distance between us to be shortened. It felt like a magnet was pulling us toward each other and I couldn't stop myself from leaning towards him.

As our lips were inches away from each other, I heard a couple of voices shouting my name. I got out of my trance and quickly pulled away to see who was calling me. I noticed a pink and light green streaks up on the sky which indicated that it was Momo and Okou and red and green streaks that belong to Hiro and Midori. It looks like everyone is looking for me and Shin.

"It looks like the others are looking for us" Shin replied.

"Yeah you're right" I said.

"I think we should go over to them and let them know we're okay"

"Yes we should. Lets go!"

We flew up leaving behind our light blue and dark blue streaks and went over to the others. When we got there, Momo engulfed me in a hug while Okou breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you two are okay! Where were you?" Momo questioned me after breaking the hug.

"We were at the beach watching the turtle eggs hatching and reuniting with their mother" I answered truthfully.

"Thats it?" Okou raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah thats it" I nodded, hoping she wouldn't go any further.

"Okay then" she sighed in relief.

"Why didn't you guys tell us that you were at the beach? We were all panicking hoping that nothing bad had happened to the both of you" Hiro placed his hands on his hips.

"Sorry bro but I wanted to show Omiya the turtle eggs hoping that she'll be able to witness them hatching" Shin sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"And nothing else happened?" Midori crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well we did see the mother turtle at the beach and then we heard you guys calling for us so we came over to you guys and now here we are" Shin said. At least he didn't tell them that we nearly kissed.

"I guess you're right but next time, let us know where you guys are so all of us won't panic again" Hiro sighed.

"I promise Hiro!" Shin exclaimed happily with his hand out.

"Now that we're all here, what should we do now?" Okou asked.

"We can go to Sakura's shop and have some tea there" Momo suggested.

"We really should. I would love to have some tea now" I happily said.

"I'm in too" Okou shrugged.

"Mind if we tag along?" Midori asked us.

Okou looked like she was gonna say no but Momo and I quickly covered her mouth and we nodded yes to him.

"Sweet! I could definitely go for some tea as well" Hiro grinned as he put his arm around Momo causing her to blush.

"Me too!" Shin happily exclaimed while holding my hand. I blushed since he's touching my hand but it felt nice though.

"You girls have gone insane" Okou muttered while crossing her arms over her chest. Midori grinned and put his arm around her shoulders causing her to glare at his arms hoping that they'll burn or something.

"Get your arm off of me or I will rip it off" she threatened him.

"Don't want to" he stuck his tongue out.

She elbowed his stomach and he quickly got his arm off of her as he ached in pain. She warned you Midori and now you just suffered the consequences.

"Maybe we should go now" Momo said.

"I agree with her, lets go!" Hiro exclaimed.

We all flew toward Sakura's tea shop and I noticed that Shin is still clutching my hand. I don't mind at all since his hand felt warm and it causes me to have butterflies in my stomach. Since the both of us nearly kissed, does he like me as well?

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mitsu, Okou and Chiyoko- Stop touching us, perverts!*flames in background***

**Midori- Aww we don't want to stop though.*Hugs Okou causing her to blush***

**Hiroaki- Besides, you're cute when you're angry.*Picks up Chiyoko***

**Kurai- I second that.*Kisses Mitsu***

**Mayumi- Get a room..*glowers***

**Hayato- Is that so?*Smirks and Mayumi darts off***

**Ade- Leave us alone, you guys!*Growling***

**Me- Or I will not hesitate about the snake pits!**

**Momo and Omiya- Eve and Crown don't own anything but the plot and their O.C's so enjoy this chapter please!**

* * *

**Ch. 6**

**Okou POV**

That Midori is such a pervert, just wait till our friends find out! He'll be in for it, big time.

"We're here!" Momo squealed with hearts in her eyes as we landed in front of the Sakura's shop. I casted a glare towards Midori one last time before walking inside with Momo and Omiya.

"Konnichiwa, girls! It's good to see you, who are the boys with you?" Sakura greeted from the back and walked over.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura! These are Hiro, Midori and Shin. They're our new, teammates." Omiya replied, motioning to each as his name was said. Sakura smiled and shook hands with them.

"Pleasure to meet you, boys. Now, would you like to have a seat?" Sakura suggested, we all nodded and sat down in the far corner of the shop.

"Arigato, Sakura." Momo said happily.

"You're welcome, Momo-chan. Now, what would you like?" Sakura asked.

"I think we could all share your special herbal tea, please." Omiya replied. Sakura smiled again.

"Alright, I'll go get that for you." Sakura giggled and went to go get the tea.

"So, about your friend, Mitsu. Why haven't we met her yet?" Midori whispered in my ear. I yelped and glared at him.

"You'll meet her and the others eventually, Midori. Now stop doing that or I'll have her beat you up!" I growled.

"Wait, you told him about Mitsu-chan?" Momo and Omiya asked in a shocked manner.

"Hai, since _he _was pestering me. I wonder when she and the girls will come." I replied and smiled as the tea was brought out by Sakura.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Momo squealed again. Sakura nodded with a wide smile while pouring the tea.

"You're welcome, enjoy the tea." Sakura said happily and after finishing serving she left to help another customer.

"Itadakimasu!" We all chorused. Why is Midori glancing at me repeatedly? It's annoying, really. But why am I blushing too? I could never fall for Midori!

* * *

**Crown's turn!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Momo: Can all of you just calm down!?**

**Okou, Chiyoko, and Ade: NOT UNTIL THEY STOP BEING PERVERTED TOWARD US! *runs away from their counterparts***

**Midori, Hiroaki, and Kou: Now don't be so shy! You actually like it when we're perverted toward you girls!~ *runs after them***

**Mitsu: I definitely hate life *face-palms***

**Mayumi: Me too! I just wish that the boys would stop being perverted towards us! *hides behind her from Hayato***

**Hayato: No need to be afraid of me Mayumi-chan. I promise you that I'm a good boy! *hugs her***

**Kurai: You girls just need to trust us *wraps his arm around Mitsu's waist***

**Hiro: I agree with him *kisses Momo's neck***

**Omiya: Do you think Okou and the others might come back?**

**Shin: If they can outrun the boys then probably yeah *kisses Omiya's cheek***

**Me: Eve and I only own the plot and our O.C.'s so enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 7**

**Momo's p.o.v.**

I gently blew my tea to cool it down since its a bit hot and took a sip of it. Sakura-chan's herbal tea is amazing since she has a garden near her home thats full of herbs and spices that makes the tea taste and look wonderful. Because of that, a lot of people would come here for her tea because not only does it taste good but it also helps us relax and provide us plenty of nutrition in our body. The girls and I would come here mostly for the tea but sometimes with snacks as well if we ever felt like it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a boy sitting two tables away from us sipping the herbal tea with a light blush on his face. He has brown hair, dark eyes, a tan yukata, white socks, and wooden sandals. I recognized him as Souichi, a regular customer here at Sakura's tea shop and he has a huge crush on her. Its a good thing he does because Sakura-chan also has a huge crush on him as well.

"So when will we meet your female friends?" Hiro asked.

"Whenever they're ready to come here to the village for a visit" I answered him.

"What are their names?" Shin asked.

"You know Mitsu-chan's name well the other 3 are Chiyoko, Adelias, and Mayumi" Omiya answered.

"How long have you girls known them?" Midori asked.

"Quite a long time ever since we first met them" Okou answered.

"Sounds cool" he said.

"What about you boys? Do you have any male friends?" I asked them.

"Yup. Their names are Kurai, Hiroaki, Kou, and Hayato" Hiro answered.

"Who were they created by?" Omiya asked.

"Hiroaki, Kou, and Hayato were created by a relative of our creator but Kurai's creator is unknown since he doesn't want to talk about it" Shin answered.

"And you've known them ever since you first met them?" Okou asked.

"Thats correct babe" Midori answered.

"Don't call me that or I will throw you off the roof" she glared at him.

"I can easily survive that" he grinned to tease her.

Omiya and I restrained her from killing him and told her to calm down so we won't get kicked out. Hiro face-palmed at Midori's antics and Shin sweat-dropped while giving us an apologetic smile for Midori's actions. We let her go and went back to drinking our tea hoping we would be in peace. After we finished drinking our herbal tea, each of us paid for our drinks and we even left a tip for Sakura-chan since she gave us good service. We got up from our seats and walked out of the shop while waving good-bye to her.

"That place sure was nice" Shin commented.

"One of the best shops in the whole village" Omiya smiled with her eyes closed.

"Well we should get home now. Its starting to get late" Okou pointed out.

"We'll walk you home then" Midori offered.

"Thanks but I think we can walk home by ourselves and plus we don't want you boys to get home really late" I said.

"Nonsense! Let the boys and I get you girls home safely as a way to thank you for letting us be on the good side and treating us with kindness" Hiro replied.

"Are you sure?" Omiya asked them.

"We're positive" Shin nodded with a smile.

The girls and I looked at each other and we decided to just go with their offer. We separated on different paths with our counterparts by our side as we all walked back home. I felt Hiro put his arm around me and he pulled me close to him which made me nearly blush. Why would he always put his arm around me? Does he like me?

I noticed that while we were walking, a couple of boys who were a few feet away from us were whispering about something that made our ears listen to their conversation.

"What is that guy doing? Has he gone crazy for putting his arm around that girl?" the first boy whispered to his friend.

"I think he is. He should know that she's a boy crazy, sweets loving maniac who would fall in love with any guy she sees" the second boy whispered back.

I lowered my head down to cover my eyes with my bangs. I used to be crazy for boys back then but it stopped after Mitsu-chan helped me stopped being boy-crazy and had me only eat less sweets each week so I could stay healthy. But the boys in the neighborhood still think I'm boy crazy and they'd always whisper behind my back about how I'm a stalker to boys but it isn't true at all!

Since I could hear their conversation, Hiro probably heard it as well. He must think that they're right and wondered how someone like me could be his counterpart. He'll probably avoid me and never talk to me again since I might ruin his reputation if he ever comes near me. Then his brothers will know about it and avoid me as well so their reputations won't be ruined.

"Momo-chan" I heard him whisper my name in a gentle voice.

I noticed that we stopped where my house is which was a traditional japanese home but I still kept my eyes on the ground so I wouldn't look at him. I felt him raise my chin with his hand so his eyes would meet mine. His eyes widened and he then used his thumb to wipe away the tears that ran down my cheeks. Looks like my tears kicked in that I haven't noticed until now.

"Hey don't listen to those punks. They're just jealous because you have a kinder heart than they do" he reassured me with a smile.

I felt him hug me and I wrapped my arms around his neck while I hid my face on his shoulder. I could still feel my tears running down my cheeks and I choked back a sob as he rubbed my back in comfort while he whispered comforting words in my ear. Why is he being so nice to me? Wasn't he just gonna avoid me and then tease me like all the boys do? Does he actually care for me or does he just pity me?

"Don't cry Momo-chan. It hurts me to see you in pain" he whispers gently while stroking my hair.

"W-Why do you care so much about me? Aren't I weird to you?" I nearly whispered.

He pulled away but he still kept his grip on me and looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

"Why would I ever think that!? You're not a weird girl Momo-chan! You're a kind, smart, thoughtful, and cute girl who protects people and always thinks about them other than yourself! I care about you so much because of this!"

He pressed his lips against mine and I nearly gasped as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Hiro is kissing me! He's actually kissing me and not only that, this is my first kiss! I always thought that my first kiss would be with a handsome prince but its actually with Hiro, the boy who used to be my enemy.

But still, his lips felt soft and warm that I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I feel so safe in his arms that it makes me wonder if Hiro is actually the one for me. Since he's kissing me, I really hope he does like me since he's the only boy who likes me for who I really am.

He separated his lips from mine and leaned his forehead against mine with a look full of love and comfort.

"I love you Momo-chan" he whispered in a husky voice that made my heart skip a beat.

"I-I love you too Hiro-kun" I whispered back with a slight stutter that made me blush.

We kissed again with the sunset used as our background for our kiss. Its a good thing we're near my house so that way I won't be home late. However, I failed to notice that my little sister Kuri witnessed my kiss with Hiro from the yard and she had a large grin on her face.

"Onee-chan better tell me who that boy is so I can have him as my Onii-chan in the future" Kuri covered her mouth while snickering quietly.

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Midori- We caught up to them.*Comes back in carrying Okou with a smirk***

**Chiyoko- Put me down, Hiroaki!*Struggling***

**Ade- You too, Kou!*Growling***

**Momo- I can't believe Kuri caught Hiro and I kissing..*blushing***

**Hiro- At least she liked me on sight.*Smiling while hugging Momo***

**Mitsu- Kurai!*Blushes then growls***

**Kurai- What? I know you liked it.*Smirking***

**Mayumi- Leave her alone, Kurai!**

**Hayato- Calm down, Mayumi.*Kisses her cheek***

**Me- Crown and I only own the story and our O.C's. So please review and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 8**

**Omiya POV**

"Thank you for walking me home, Shin-kun. You really didn't have to though." I said nervously as we walked to my home.

"It's really no problem, Omiya-chan. I'm glad to do this." Shin assured with a smile and grabbed my hand. I blushed and nodded in return.

As we were walking around a corner, I noticed a small group of girls gossiping to eachother and overheard.

"What is he doing with a girl like her?" One said.

"Yeah, I heard she captures guys' hearts and rejects them all the time like a game." A second whispered.

"It's obvious she's going to do that with him too." The last cackled. I lowered my head, those girls are wrong, I never use my charm to hurt guys like that! Shin probably heard them too, what if Shin thinks I'm going to use him and leaves so he won't lose his new reputation? I hope he won't..

"Omiya-chan, I think this is it." Shin said.

I realize we're standing outside the gate to my home, it's rather large compared to others. Shin tilts my chin up and I look into his eyes again, they're widened and I can see sadness.

"H-Hai." I said softly. He used his hand to brush away the tears I didn't know had fallen yet.

"Don't let those girls said get to you, Omiya. They're just jealous since you're much sweeter than they are. So please don't cry.." Shin whispered and hugged me. I held back a sob but cried onto his shoulder. I'm glad he doesn't think that of me, but why doesn't he? He have run off to those girls anyway..

"Why are you being so nice to me, Shin?" I asked as he rubbed my back and whispered comforting words to me.

"That is a very simple answer. I.. love you, Omiya." He replied and I felt his lips on mine. We're kissing! I was sure my first kiss would be with my childhood friend, Taka-kun.. but now it's with Shin.

"I love you too, Shin." I said happily after we broke the kiss. Shin smiled brightly and we kissed again. Little did I know my Obaachan was watching the entire time from the window.

"Oh my, Omiya has finally fallen in love. She'll have to tell me who he is." She chuckled with a smile.

* * *

**Crown it's your turn now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Omiya: I can't believe my Obaa-chan saw me kissing Shin *blushes***

**Shin: At least she wanted to meet me! *smiles and hugs Omiya***

**Mitsu: WILL YOU PERVERTS QUIT MESSING WITH MY FRIENDS!? *unleashes a deathly aura at them***

**Kurai: Calm down Mitsu-chan! *holds her back***

**Okou, Chiyoko, and Ade: STOP TOUCHING US! *squeals from their touch***

**Midori, Hiroaki, and Kou: You actually like it *smirks at their reactions while hugging them***

**Mayumi: QUIT MOLESTING THEM OR I'LL HIRE A GROUP OF PEOPLE TO FORM AN ANGRY MOB AGAINST YOU GUYS SINCE THEY HATE PERVERTS! *eyes turn red that are darker than Hiro's***

**Hayato: *spanks her* You are a bad bunny!**

**Momo: Please tell me that not all of you boys are perverts *nearly backs away from Hiro***

**Hiro: Not all of us but it will kick in once we get older *smirks and pulls her closer to kiss her***

**Me: Eve and I only own our O.C.s and the plot of this story so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Ch. 9**

**Okou's p.o.v.**

"You don't have to walk me home you know!?" I sighed for the billionth time.

"But I insist! After all, there might be some bad people out there waiting to get you because of your beauty" Midori smirked at me.

I nearly blushed at his comment but I scowled and turned away so he wouldn't see my face red. I'm pretty sure that he's kidding about it because I don't consider myself as a beauty. That's Omiya's job since she's one of the most prettiest girls in the whole village. Surprisingly, I became the second prettiest girl in the village because of how strong I am and since I inherited my Okaa-san's looks including her charming smile, a lot of boys would confess their love to me but I always reject them since they're probably just gonna use me to get to my Otou-san's since he's a famous sumo wrestler in all of Edo.

Since Midori is mostly teasing me as a way to flirt with me, he's probably only after me because of my looks and body. I'm pretty sure he doesn't know about my Otou-san and its best if he doesn't know about it or he'll be just like those fanboys. As we rounded the corner, I noticed a couple of boys and girls whispering to one another and our ears listened to their conversation.

"How did that boy managed to be with her!?" the first boy whispered in shock.

"He's lucky! I wanted to get in bed with that girl and meet her Otou-san who's a famous sumo wrestler" the second boy said.

"I bet she used her looks to make that boy fall in love with her" the first girl whispered.

"That must be it! I can't believe someone like her could have a better body than all of us girls! I'm pretty sure she's using that to wrap her finger around him" the second girl scoffed.

I glared at them in which they caught my stare and they paled and quickly turned away so they wouldn't look at me. I looked down at the floor in interest while clenching my fists in anger. They're all idiots! They don't know the real me! I really hate how they could insult me like that without actually knowing me first! This is the reason why a lot of boys would oogle at me because of my strong body and my so called beauty that I inherited from my Okaa-san's side.

Since Midori heard it, he probably thinks that I'm one of those girls who wants attention and he'll probably ignore me and think I'm a weak girly girly who has a temper problem. I don't care what he says because I don't let their insults get to me at all! I felt him put his arm around my waist but I chose to ignore it since I'm pretty sure he's gonna abandon me real soon.

"We're here Okou-chan" he whispered to me.

We stopped at my house which was a traditional japanese home and nearly big like Omiya's home but I still kept my gaze on the ground. I felt him lift my chin up so he could see my eyes and his eyes nearly widened when he saw my eyes. His eyes then softened and he pulled me into a hug with his arm still on my waist while the other is placed on the back of my head.

"Don't listen to those idiots. They're just jealous because you're better at everything than them" he whispered in a soft, gentle voice.

I processed the words in my head and saw that he was serious. Does he really care for me or is he just pitying me? Either way, at least he didn't abandon me like I thought he did.

"Midori" I nearly whispered.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why are you being so nice to me and why do you care about me?"

He released me but placed both his hands on my waist so I wouldn't escape from him. His expression is serious and he had a frown on his face.

"I'm nice to you because you treated me with kindness like nobody else did besides my brothers and you never saw me as a monster which makes me happy that someone actually treats me like a human. I care about you because we both understand each other since we're the brawns in our groups and it makes me angry if anyone says anything bad about you"

He leaned toward my face where his lips are inches away from mine. "And plus, you make my heart skip a beat whenever I see you which makes me fall in love with you so much"

He pressed his lips against mine which made me nearly gasp in shock. What the heck!? My former enemy is kissing me! I can't believe he would do that!? I always thought that I was never gonna let anyone kiss me but now he's stealing my second kiss since he already took my first kiss and I'm not pushing him away and calling him a pervert in which I should've done.

He pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck to kiss him back. I hate to admit but Midori is pretty good at kissing and his lips felt really soft against mine. We pulled away nearly panting and he looked at me with his eyes full of love and hunger.

"I love you Okou-chan" he whispered in a smooth tone.

"I-I love you too Midori-kun" I whispered back. Did I just call him 'Midori-kun'?"

I couldn't think as he kissed me again but just only for a little bit. After he pulled away, we both said good-bye to each other while we hugged and then I walked toward the entrance of my home as he walked away with a huge grin on his face. I shook my head at his antics and I slid the door open and got in and closed it behind me while removing my sandals.

"I'm home!" I called out.

"Welcome home dear!" my Okaa-san greeted me with her eyes sparkling. "Okou-chan, may I ask you something?"

"Uh sure Okaa-san, what is it?" I asked her.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have a boyfriend?" she said.

"W-What!?" I nearly shouted while my face is pink.

"You should've told me that you have a boyfriend! I would've asked him to stay for dinner so all of us would get to know him!"

"H-He's not my boyfriend!"

"OKOU HAS A BOYFRIEND!?"

I nearly winced as my Otou-san, my Onii-chan Daisuke, and my otouto Shoji came out of the room looking around the house to see if he's here.

"WHERE IS HE!? HE WILL NOT DATE MY DAUGHTER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" my Otou-san yelled in anger while checking under the kotatsu.

"I CAN'T LET SOME PERVERT COME NEAR HER WITHOUT MAKING SURE HE'S ACTUALLY GOOD FOR HER!" Daisuke shouted while checking the kitchen.

"THERE'S NO WAY HE'LL BE DATING ONEE-CHAN UNLESS HE CAN TAKE ALL OF US DOWN IN A FIGHT!" Shoji yelled while looking under the mats.

"ENOUGH BOYS!" my Okaa-san yelled at them with a scary aura.

They all calmed down and nodded quickly while gulping. Okaa-san is kinda like the main household in the family besides Otou-san but she does makes sure that we all behave otherwise she'll punish us.

"So Okou-chan, who is your boyfriend?" Otou-san asked me in a calm voice.

"I have no clue if he and I are dating or not so basically I don't know" I answered.

"Is he strong?" Shoji asked me.

"Pretty much yeah"

"Is he a pervert?" Daisuke crossed his arms.

"He hasn't done anything to me so nope" I half lied. Besides what happened at the forest, its best if they don't know about it.

"Ask him to come for dinner tomorrow so we'll meet him" Okaa-san suggested to me.

"I'll ask if he's free then" I shrugged.

"Excellent! I have the perfect solution on what tomorrow's dinner is gonna be" she beamed.

I sweatdropped at her actions while the rest of the males gaped in shock at what she said. I walked away from the scene and went to my room since I feel a bit tired. I got out of my kimono and wore a light green knee-length yukata pajamas that has pictures of leaves on them and let my hair out which ended below my armpits. I crawled into my futon and let sleep take over me but I didn't notice a pair of dark green eyes watching me sleep.

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okou- Oh great, my whole family found out!**

**Midori- But it's a good sign that they want to meet me. Right, Okou-chan?*Kisses her cheek***

**Momo- I hope you two don't get hurt at dinner though.*Sweatdrops***

**Omiya- I agree.**

**Hiro- Midori will be fine, he's got his ways.*Hugs Momo***

**Mayumi- HAYATO!*Chasing Hayato around with a dark aura***

**Mitsu- Didn't we say to stop molesting us!*Takes out war fans and does the same as Mayumi***

**Kurai- Relax, Mitsu-chan.*Catches her and kisses her cheek making her blush***

**Chiyoko and Ade- Stop touching her, Kurai!*Growling***

**Hiroaki and Kou- Don't think so, girls.*restrain Chiyoko and Ade***

**Me- Anyway, Crown and I only own our O.C's and the plot so please review and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 10**

**Momo's POV**

"Nee-chan, wake up! You have some explaining to do!" I heard Kuri screech in my ear while shaking me. I eventually awoke and sat up on my futon, I am wearing my pink Yukata pajamas and my hair is down, resulting in it being a tangle from sleeping.

"Hai, Hai. What is it, imouto-chan?" I asked in a sleepy yet angry voice, I didn't wish to be awakened like that.

"Who's that boy you were kissing last night? Are you two dating!?" Kuri squealed and I felt the temperature rise in my face.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING OUTSIDE! IT WAS PAST YOUR BEDTIME KURI!" I yelled in embarrassment. Our parents ran into the room to see what was going on since I yelled, great job me.

"Momo has a boyfriend! Momo has a boyfriend! She was kissing him last night!" Kuri chanted innocently.

"Kuri!" I growled.

"What, Momo!? Why haven't you brought him home so we could meet him?" Okaa-san asked.

"And why didn't you tell us about dating someone the family doesn't even know?" Otou-san scolded. I sweat dropped and glared at Kuri before standing up.

"It only happened last night. And we aren't dating." I replied and went to go change into my pink Oh-Edo Girls uniform as quickly as possible while they disputed the situation in my room. After I'm dressed I walk back in and find Okaa-san in happy-land while Otou-san has his arms crossed.

"Then I insist he come to dinner tonight so we can meet him, oh my little Momo is grown up!" Okaa-san said happily. Again I sweat dropped.

"Alright, I'll ask him to see if he can, Okaa-san." I sighed and snuck a glare towards Kuri again, she has her mischievous smirk on.

"Then you better hurry. I suppose you'll have breakfast with Okou-chan and Omiya-chan." Okaa-san assumed. I nodded and she ushered me downstairs.

"Okay I get it, Okaa-san. I'll see you for supper then." I giggled and she kissed my cheeks.

"Hai. See you at supper, dear." Otou-san replied and I put my sandals on, waving goodbye and flying off towards Professor Pithium's house.

"Ohayo, Momo-chan!" I heard a familiar voice and spun myself around to see Hiro.

"Ohayo, Hiro-kun." I returned the greeting and blushed again.

"We better get back to the lab, there's visitors waiting for you there and Professor Pithium isn't spilling a word to us." Hiro explained with a smile.

"I have a feeling I know who they are, let's go!" I said happily and grabbed his hand, dragging him behind me. If it is who I think it is, Hiro has a lot to deal with!

* * *

**Crown's turn!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Momo: Why did Kuri had to tell mom and dad about Hiro? *covers her face with her hands in shame***

**Hiro: At least they wanted to meet me though *hugs Momo's waist***

**Omiya: I wonder who's at the lab? *tilts her head in a cute way***

**Shin: You're so cute! *rubs her cheek with his while hugging her***

**Okou: I think I know who's there**

**Midori: Really? *kisses her cheek***

**Mayumi: RELEASE ME NOW HAYATO! *blushes while trying to get out of his grip***

**Hayato: But you're so cuddly! *nuzzles her neck***

**Mitsu: Let my friend go right now! *growls at him***

**Kurai: Calm down Mitsu-chan *holds her***

**Ade: QUIT KISSING ME! *struggles to get out of Kou's grip***

**Kou: But your lips taste like grape *licks his lips and kisses her again***

**Chiyoko: DON'T KISS ME THERE HIROAKI! *blushes and tries to kick his legs***

**Hiroaki: Your skin is so soft and beautiful~ *kisses her bare shoulder***

**Me: Eve and I only own the plot and our O.C.'s so enjoy the story! And boys, STOP TRYING TO FORCE YOURSELVES ON THEM!**

**All the boys: H-Hai! *shivers and pales at my shouting***

* * *

**Ch. 11**

**Omiya's p.o.v.**

I woke up to the bright sun beams coming through my window. I yawned and sat up on my futon while stretching. My hair was down and a bit messy from when I was sleeping but not that tangled. I wore a light blue yukata pajamas with pictures of white doves on them. I got up and changed out of it and into my Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls uniform.

After I got dressed and put my hair into two buns, I went to the living room area to find my Obaa-chan sipping some tea while sitting down on a pillow with her legs tucked underneath them and a wooden table next to her.

"Ohayo Omiya-chan" she greeted me with a soft tone.

"Ohayo Obaa-chan" I greeted her politely.

"Omiya-chan, who was that young man that you kissed?" she asked me.

I nearly stood pale from what she said. Did she see me kiss Shin-kun yesterday? If she did, what am I gonna say to her then? I hope that she doesn't think that he's evil because I love Shin-kun and he makes me happy because of how he treats me well with kindness.

"Y-You saw us kiss?" I nearly stuttered.

"Hai I did. What's the boy's name?" she asked me.

"His name is Shin" I answered.

"Ask him to come over to dinner tonight. I want to meet him and know everything about him so I'll know if he's a good suitor for you" she said with a small smile.

"Obaa-chan!" I felt my face becoming pink.

"Now don't be scared Omiya-chan. I just want to know if he's perfect for you to be your boyfriend and future fiance" she nearly chuckled. "You should go now since your friends are probably waiting for you to go have breakfast with them"

"Hai Obaa-chan. See you at supper" I replied.

I waved good-bye to her and put my sandals on. I left the house and flew off toward Professor Pithium's home so I'll meet up with the girls.

"Ohayo Omiya-chan!" I heard a familiar voice said.

I turned around to see Shin waving at me with a huge smile on his face.

"Ohayo Shin-kun" I greeted him with a smile while blushing.

"Lets go to the lab together. I heard that you and your friends have some visitors that know you" he replied.

"Lets go then!" I grabbed his hand and we flew together toward Professor Pithium's house.

I wonder who's there at his home? If its the girls, then I would be extremely happy to see them! Its been a long time since we saw each other because of how they protect their village while we protect ours. Since its been a while, they probably changed a lot.

Oh yeah! I got to tell Shin-kun about how my Obaa-chan wants to invite him over to dinner tonight. I sure hope she likes him.

"Shin-kun" I asked him.

"What is it Omiya-chan?" he said.

"My Obaa-chan wanted me to invite you over to dinner tonight. She's very eager on meeting you"

"Really? Well okay then since she wants to meet me"

"Arigato Shin-kun!"

I gave him a quick hug as we landed in front of Professor Pithium's home. His cheeks were nearly pink when I hugged him which made me giggle and it intensified into turning his cheeks red. I slid the door open to see Professor Pithium with the reds and greens.

"Ohayo minna!" I greeted them.

"Ohayo!" they greeted me back.

"Now that you're all here, you can all come out now!" Professor Pithium called out to a door.

The door slid opened and my eyes sparkled in happiness as I saw 4 familiar people whom I thought that they were going to be our visitors.

"Mitsu-chan! Chiyoko-chan! Ade-chan! Mayumi-chan!" the girls and I cried out as we flew over to them and engulfed them in huge hugs.

* * *

**Ade's p.o.v.**

When the girls came over to hug us, we hugged them back as we all nearly cried in happiness. Its so good to see the girls again! My friends and I really missed them! As we all broke the hug, the girls and I were nearly shocked at seeing their counterparts.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?" my friends and I yelled as we grabbed the girls and hid them behind us.

"Calm down girls! They're on our side now!" Momo replied.

"WHAT!?" my friend and I yelled in shock. "HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!?"

The girls began to tell us on why the boys became good and how they decided to be on our side to help us fight evil. We were even more surprised that they get along well with them and they don't even argue with one another besides Okou arguing with Midori.

"So the boys decided to turn over a new leaf and help you protect Edo?" Mayumi summed it all up.

"Thats right" Omiya answered.

"But how do we even know that this isn't a trick?" Chiyoko crossed her arms over her chest while raising her eyebrow.

"Its not because of this" Midori grabbed Okou and pressed his lips against hers. Hiro and Shin did the same with Momo and Omiya which shocked us to the core.

"YOU GIRLS ARE DATING THE EDO ERA BOYS!?" Mitsu yelled in disbelief.

"Kinda but we're not officially boyfriend and girlfriend yet until its okay with our parents" Okou said. "Oh yeah. Hey Midori, my parents wanted to know if you can come over to dinner tonight. Apparently, my Okaa-san saw us kissing when you walked me home and wants to meet you"

"Why not? It sounds like your Okaa-san really wants to meet you and I really want their approval so we can become a couple" Midori smirked while putting his arm around her.

"My parents also wanted to know if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight, Hiro-kun" Momo asked him. "My little sister Kuri saw us kissing and told my parents about it this morning"

"Sure. It'll be nice meeting your family especially your younger sister since she definitely wants to know who I am" Hiro smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Good luck trying to survive their families boys" I nearly smirked at them.

"How come?" Shin asked.

"Well Shin, you must be a gentleman towards Omiya-chan's Obaa-chan so she'll like you otherwise she would turn you into roast turkey" Mayumi smirked at him.

"Also Midori, Okou-san's Otou-san is a sumo wrestler so you better not get him mad or he'll turn you into a pretzel and you better watch out for her older brother and younger brother since they're protective of their sister" Chiyoko smirked while her arms are still crossed.

"And Hiro, Momo-chan's Otou-san is quite protective of his daughters so you'll have to get on his good side and treat everyone with respect unless you want to get pummeled by him" Mitsu smirked with her hands on her hips.

"Do you understand boys?" I said.

"H-Hai" they nearly paled.

"Excuse us for a minute. We need to go outside and regain our color back" Hiro said.

They exited the home after sliding the door closed behind them and the girls and I looked at each other and laughed. Looks like they're afraid of getting killed by their families since they're very protective of the girls.

"I'll go make some tea for you 4" Professor Pithium said and left the room to go make some tea for us.

"So how's the village?" Okou asked us.

"The village is well. There's hardly any monsters there anymore" Chiyoko answered.

"Really?" Omiya asked.

"Yes really and whats strange is we haven't seen the Dark Edo Boys in quite a while" Mayumi answered.

"Thats pretty strange" Momo said.

"It is and we have a feeling that something big might happen" Mitsu replied.

"Hey girls! Can you help me carry one of the trays onegai!(please)" the Professor called out.

"Coming!" the Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls cried out. "We'll be right back"

They went towards the kitchen and we all sighed in relief. Its a good thing they haven't suspected us of lying since we can't tell them yet.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked. "Those boys will definitely come find us here"

"But what do they want from us though?" Mayumi wondered.

"Lets hope they leave us alone soon because I'm sick of them bothering us" Chiyoko growled.

"Calm down Chiyoko-chan. For now, we should make sure that they don't figure out where we live otherwise this'll be bad for us" Mitsu sighed.

Lets hope that she's right because I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**With the boys:**

"So the Light Chaki Girls are almost yours?" Hiro asked.

"Thats correct but they still think that we're their enemies" Kurai answered.

"All you have to do is be nice to them and you'll earn their trust soon" Shin replied.

"Easy for you to say. How did you earn the Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls trust?" Hayato asked.

"We turned over a new leaf and revealed our feelings to them" Midori smirked.

"Lucky for you guys. The girls would never listen to us since we always fight with each other" Hiroaki frowned.

"Mind helping us get our girls?" Kou pleaded with them. "We'll help you make your girls yours for eternity"

The Edo Era Boys thought about it and they smirked and nodded to them.

"Deal" they answered in unison.

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Boys- *Knocked out***

**Mitsu- Finally!*Grinning Triumphantly***

**Okou- I'm glad we get a break at last.*Sighs***

**Omiya- I hope nothing bad happens this chapter.*Worried***

**Chiyoko- The boys better behave or else they'll have to go through us as well as your families!*Dark aura***

**Momo- Uh.. I think they're waking up, girls.*Pokes Hiro's cheek curiously***

**Hiro- *Opens one eye and pulls her to him with a smirk* Ohayo, Momo-chan!**

**Mayumi- Darnit!*Struggling to get out of Hayato's arms***

**Hayato- You should've known we wouldn't stay asleep for long.*Kissing Mayumi's neck***

**Me- Boys, behave or else I'll throw you into a den of lions!*Boys gulp and pale***

**Ade- Crown and Eve own this story and their O.C.'s only so please review and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 12**

**Okou POV**

"We're back. What were you girls talking about?" I said while carrying out the tray with tea along with Omiya and Momo. The Girls smiled.

"Nothing really important." Mitsu assured and gently took the tea, pouring it for all of us and setting it back on the tray.

"Was it about the boys?" Omiya asked. I noticed they all slightly paled.

"No. You shouldn't worry about it, really." Mayumi replied while fidgeting with her bangs.

"Alright then, girls. I wonder where the boys went?" Momo said.

"They probably left to go mess around in the forest." I shrugged. I can't believe the boys actually confessed and that Midori's coming to dinner tonight with my family.

"Then why don't we go watch them, we don't really know them and if you're dating we have to know a little more." Chiyoko suggested.

"Alright, but shouldn't we finish tea first?" Momo said.

"Hai." Ade commented and we quickly finished the tea so we could find the boys.

* * *

**Chiyoko POV**

After flying around the village we finally found the Oh Edo Boys at the edge of the forest.

"There they are!" Omiya cheered as we landed on the ground and hugged Shin. Momo got hugged by Hiro, and Okou was kissed by Midori. I turned my head and nearly gagged. I hope the Dark Edo boys aren't here.

"Konnichiwa, girls. We thought you'd still be chatting." Hiro says after kissing Momo.

"We were wondering what you all were up to! Let me go, Midori!" Okou replied, I plucked her out of Midori's grip and glared at him, he pouted.

"Fine. Oh, by the way. Girls, we have people we want you to meet." Midori said.

"Really?" Momo said curiously as four blurs of brown, white, dark blue and purple flew in front of us and I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"THE DARK EDO BOYS!" Mitsu, Mayumi, Ade and I yelled and looked at our counterparts while disengaging ourselves from their holds.

"Hai! Did you girls miss us?" Kurai asked. Mitsu reddened in anger and summoned her fans.

"NO! How did you find us here, and what do you want from us!?" Mitsu replied.

"So these are your counterparts?!" Okou growled, her hammer appeared in her hands, ready to attack them but Hiro, Shin and Midori blocked the Dark Edo boys from the attack.

"Just relax! They're here for a reason." Shin pleaded.

"And what is that reason?" Mayumi hissed, her yumi aimed straight for Hayato.

"Well.." Kou started.

* * *

**Crown's turn!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okou: Why couldn't you boys stay knocked out!? *grumbles***

**Midori: Because we're too strong to get knocked out *smirks and hugs her***

**Chiyoko: I can't believe the Dark Edo Boys had found us *glares at the boys***

**Hiroaki: Thats because we missed you girls! *kisses her cheek***

**Ade: Oh really? *raises her eyebrow***

**Kou: Yes really *pats her head***

**Momo: Could you please let go of me Hiro-kun? *tries to get out of his grip***

**Hiro: But you're really cuddly! *nuzzles her neck***

**Mitsu: She needs her space! *pulls her away from him***

**Kurai: Now that was just mean *tuts at her***

**Mayumi: Hey, she did the right thing because if she didn't then Hiro wouldn't stop hugging her *crosses her arms over her chest***

**Hayato: But he only wants to cuddle with her *grabs her waist***

**Omiya: I wonder what's the Dark Edo Boys reason to see the Light Chaki Girls? *slightly tilts her head***

**Shin: You'll have to wait and see *kisses her forehead***

**Me: Eve and I only own the plot and our O.C.s so enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 13**

**Momo's p.o.v.**

"Well what?" Ade glared at Kou.

"We wanted to ask you girls if you wanted to come to the Full Moon Festival with us this Saturday?" Hiroaki said.

The Full Moon Festival? Oh yeah! Whenever there's a full moon on a random day each month, a festival is set up there for everyone to come and have fun especially for couples since they say that if you kiss your true love when the full moon shines, you're destined to be with that person forever. Its so romantic!

"Why do you want us to go with you boys to the festival?" Mayumi asked.

"So we can try to get along with each other and become friends instead of fighting all the time" Hayato answered.

"You boys aren't planning anything evil?" Mitsu crossed her arms.

"No we aren't" Kurai replied. "So do you have an answer?"

"I don't know. I'm not a huge fan of the Full Moon Festival not after what happened last time me and the girls went there" Chiyoko grimaced.

"What did happen?" Okou asked.

"Its best if you don't know but I can tell you that using a mouse and a spoon is considered scary for all of us" Ade shivered in fright.

"I guess we should go this year with the boys since they're telling the truth" Mayumi answered.

"But if you boys do anything to my friends, I swear this will be the last time you'll ever live!" Mitsu growled at them.

"Don't worry it isn't!" Kou replied in fear.

"Want us to go with you girls on Saturday?" I asked them.

"Please do! We need you 3 as our witnesses just in case those boys don't keep their promise" Chiyoko grinned.

"We'll definitely go and the boys can come too if they want!" Omiya happily said.

"I think it sounds fun! The boys and I haven't been to a festival in quite a while" Shin replied.

"As long as we get to spend time with our girls then we'll go" Midori smirked at Okou.

"Don't you dare and I haven't said about going or not!" Okou exclaimed.

"You will come because you need to suffer along with us" Ade replied in a warning tone.

"Whatever" Okou huffed.

"I'm up for it if its okay with the Dark Edo Boys" Hiro shrugged while putting his arm around me.

"We don't mind at all" Kurai said. "The festival is on a Saturday night during the evening time at the village here so don't be late"

"Got it!" Mitsu replied.

"Mind if you girls show us around this place? Its our first time being here in Edo" Hiroaki asked.

"Okay but no funny business" Mayumi answered.

"You have our word" Hayato said.

They both flew off toward the village leaving us behind at the edge of the forest.

"Since we still have a few more hours until nighttime comes, what should we do?" I asked the others.

"We should find some good outfits for the boys since they're coming over to our homes for dinner tonight" Omiya suggested.

"If you boys are willing to do it" Okou said.

"As long as we choose what we like then okay" Shin replied.

"Great! Lets go then!" Omiya exclaimed.

We grabbed their hands and flew off toward the village where we could find some good yukatas for them. We flew around and managed to find a shop where they sell kimonos and yukatas for both men and women. We entered the shop and the shopkeeper and his wife greeted us.

"Konichiwa!" they replied in unison and bowed down.

"Konichiwa!" we greeted them back and bowed down.

The girls and I looked through the yukatas to see which one will do good for the boys. I spotted an outfit where the haori is dark red, the haori himo is light red, and the hakama is black. Omiya found one for Shin that was in blue and Okou found one for Midori that was in green. We handed them to the boys and told them to go change into them inside the changing room.

They did that and while we waited, they came out wearing the outfits and the girls and I looked at each other and gave it a thumbs up. The boys went back inside and came out wearing their regular outfits and we brought the yukatas to the shopkeeper where we paid for them.

After paying them, we flew out of the shop and over to Professor Pithium's home so we could all change for the dinner party with our families. When we flew inside, Professor Pithium was sleeping on the kotatsu so we quietly went inside separate rooms and change into our outfits.

I changed into a pink kimono with pink roses on them, Omiya changed into a light blue kimono with white swans on them, and Okou changed into a light green kimono with yellow buttercups on them. We kept our hairstyles the same since they looked traditional enough and we walked out of the room to find the boys waiting for us in their new outfits that we bought for them.

"Should we go now?" Midori asked.

"I guess we should so we wouldn't be late" Okou answered.

"Well then lets go" Hiro said.

We flew out the door and toward our respective houses before bidding farewell to each other. Hiro and I landed in front of my home and I took a deep breath to calm down my nerves. I really hope that my Okaa-san and Otou-san would like Hiro or he and I can't be together then. I felt his hand slip onto mine and gently squeezed it for reassurance.

"Just relax. It'll go well" he replied.

"I sure hope it does" I nearly muttered.

He then kissed my cheek and I nearly smiled back at his sweetness. I calmed myself down and opened the door to my home.

"Tadaima!" I called out.

"Welcome home Momo-chan" my Okaa-san greeted me. "And you must be Hiro-kun. Its a pleasure to meet you"

"Its nice to meet you too ma'am" Hiro bowed down in respect.

"Hi! I'm Kuri, Momo's imouto!" Kuri greeted him and also bowed down.

"Its nice to meet you Kuri-chan" Hiro patted her head.

"I like him already" she whispered in my ear.

"Hello Hiro-san. I'm Momo's Otou-san" my Otou-san greeted while bowing down.

"Its a pleasure to meet you sir" Hiro bowed down in respect.

"Lets go to the dinner table so we can learn more about you Hiro-kun" Okaa-san gave him a warm smile.

"Hai" Hiro replied.

At least he's getting off to a good start with my Okaa-san and imouto but I hope that my Otou-san likes him. I wonder how the girls are doing?

* * *

**Mitsu's p.o.v.**

"And that shop over there is Sakura's tea shop" I pointed over there.

"Nearly reminds us of Anzu's tea shop" Kurai replied.

"Yeah except for the names though" Mayumi said.

"That is true" Hayato replied.

"Okay so thats all the places we showed you! Now we gotta get home since its getting dark" Chiyoko said.

"Aren't you girls staying here for a while?" Hiroaki asked us.

"We are. We built ourselves a home in a secret place where no one will find it" Ade answered.

"Mind if we spend the night there?" Kou asked.

"Sure but no funny business" Mitsu answered.

"We'll make sure that they don't do that" Kurai and Hayato replied in unison while looking at Hiroaki and Kou.

"Hey!" Hiroaki and Kou exclaimed in unison.

"Good now lets go now" Mayumi said.

We all flew off towards the woods where our home is. We landed near the lake and went inside the wooded area where the place nearly looks scary. After walking there for a couple of minutes, we all came across a traditional japanese home thats hidden by the vines.

Since this area is large with the trees covering them, we had a river flowing and some flowers near them so it could feel like home. We went inside and removed our sandals since we cleaned the place up and went inside our rooms with our counterparts behind us.

I went inside my room thats like a traditional japanese room with a futon on the center of the floor. I walked over to my closet, opened it, and pulled out another futon for Kurai to sleep in. I placed it next to mine but a few feet away so we could have our own space while we sleep.

"This place sure looks nice" Kurai commented while looking around the room.

"Arigato. The girls and I would always make sure that the room is neat and organized" I said.

"Cool" he said.

I finished placing his futon on the ground and went inside another room to change. I got out of my Light Chaki Girls uniform and put on a yellow knee-length yukata pajamas with daffodils all over them. I went back inside my room to find Kurai laying down on the futon without his haori on.

"Why aren't you wearing a haori?" I covered my eyes.

"I usually sleep with no haori on" he replied.

"I am so gonna get nightmares over this" I muttered and found my way to my futon where I pulled the blanket over to cover me so I could sleep.

"O yasumi nasai (good night)" he said.

"O yasumi nasai" I replied back.

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chiyoko, Ade and Mayumi- Kurai if you violate Mitsu you're going to wish you'd never been created!*Dark auras with fire in the background***

**Kurai- H-Hai!*Gulps while hugging Mitsu***

**Mitsu- You'd deserve it anyway.*Smirks***

**Momo- I just hope dinner goes well for Omiya and Okou..*A little worried***

**Hiro- Relax, Momo-chan! *Kisses her cheek***

**Midori- Besides, we can handle the girls' families. We're super heroes, right?*Smirks and hugs Okou from behind***

**Okou- Let go of me!**

**Me- Midori do what she says or ELSE!*Midori lets go of Okou***

**Omiya and Shin- Crown and Eve own this story plot and their O.C's only! Enjoy the chapter onegai!**

* * *

**Ch. 14**

**Omiya's POV**

"I'm a little nervous." I murmured to myself as Shin and I walked through the gates to my home.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Shin whispered and squeezed my hand reassuringly, calming me down a bit.

"Alright." I said and opened the doors slowly. We placed our sandals by the doors and shut them quietly. "Tadaima, Obaachan!"

"Welcome home, Dear. And you must be Shin-kun, hmm?" Obaachan giggled as she rounded the corner. I hugged her.

"Hai, Omiya's Obaachan. It's a pleasure to meet you." Shin said and bowed respectfully.

"The pleasure is all mine, Shin-kun." Obaachan replied. I smiled, this is off to a good start!

"Would you follow us please?" I requested to Shin and he nodded solemnly. Obaachan smiled and we walked to the other room where dinner was waiting. Shin helped her sit down, then helped me before sitting. I hope dinner goes well for the other girls.

* * *

**Mayumi's POV**

After we got back home, the girls and I went to our rooms with our counterparts. My room is traditional Japanese styled like the others. But two futons are in the room, unlike the others. Sometimes I bring my brother Sora with us so he stays with me in my room.

"You girls really keep clean around here." Hayato commented while observing the room.

"Yes, we do." I said and moved the futons apart by a few feet.

"That's nice." He whistled and I shot him a look before leaving the room. I changed out of my Light Chaki Girls uniform and put on a black full-length Yukata pajamas with white doves on them. When I walked back into my room I found Hayato wearing a dark white pajamas, already on his futon.

"I see you're ready." I sighed, climbing under the covers.

"Hai." He whispered. At least he isn't without his haori, although I can usually handle that.

"O yasumi nasai." I said.

"O yasumi nasai." He replied. I went to sleep quickly after, I guess I'll find out what happened tomorrow after breakfast.

* * *

**Crown's Turn!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Omiya: I never knew that you could be a sweet gentleman Shin-kun**

**Shin: Only for you I am *hugs her***

**Mitsu: You better not do anything to Mayumi, Hayato! *glares at him***

**Hayato: I'm not I promise! *holds his hands up to show he's innocent***

**Kurai: Good boy *puts his arm around Mitsu***

**Chiyoko: Lets hope the other boys keep their haori's on or I'll be blinded once I wake up**

**Ade: Me too *nearly shivers***

**Hiroaki and Kou: Now don't be shy~ *kisses their cheeks***

**Okou: I really hope that my Otou-san and brothers aren't gonna ruin this dinner**

**Midori: Just stay positive Okou-chan *pats her shoulder with reassurance***

**Momo: Has anyone seen my bow around here? I lost it *looks around trying to find it***

**Hiro: Found it! *puts the bow back in her hair and hugs her from behind***

**Mayumi: I never knew that he could be good in tying other people's hairs**

**Me: Same here now Eve and I only own the plot and our O.C.'s except for the navy blues and purples since they belong to FantasmicBoltZ and CosmicButterfly now enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 15**

**Okou's p.o.v.**

"You better behave well or else my Otou-san turns you into mashed potatoes" I told him as we stood near the entrance of my home.

"Just relax Okou-chan. I already figured out a plan to get him and the rest of your family to like me" Midori replied.

"And what exactly is that plan?"

"You'll have to wait and see"

"Now you're making me feel curious about it"

"Really? I guess my plan must be awesome"

"Or hilarious"

"Hey…"

"Lets just go inside"

"Fine"

I slide the doors open and we stepped inside to remove our sandals. We placed our sandals near the door and I slid the door shut. "Tadaima!"

"Welcome home Okou-chan!" Okaa-san greeted me. "And you must be the boy that she kissed"

"Okaa-san!" I exclaimed while my face flushed in embarrassment.

"Hai ma'am. My name is Midori, its a pleasure to meet you" he bowed down in respect.

"The pleasure is all mine Midori-kun" she giggled and bowed back.

"So your name is Midori huh?" Otou-san came in from the room with a frown on his face. "You better not make my daughter do something she doesn't want to do or I will make your life miserable!"

"I would never do that to Okou, sir" Midori replied in an honest tone. "I respect her a lot and would never force her to do something that she doesn't want to do"

"Good boy" Otou-san crossed his arms over his chest.

"So you're Midori huh? I'm Daisuke and this is Shoji. We're Okou's brothers" Daisuke said. "Just how strong are you?"

"I don't know. I haven't fought in quite a while" Midori answered.

"Once dinner is over, lets go to the backyard and wrestle to see if you're strong enough to date our sister" Shoji replied.

"If its okay with your Okaa-san that is" Midori said.

"As long as you two don't ruin the garden then okay" Okaa-san said. "Now lets go to the other room and have some dinner"

"Hai!" we all replied.

We all walked to the other room and Midori helped Okaa-san sit including my brothers, Otou-san, and me before he sat down. Okaa-san's eyes were sparkling while she was nearly squealing and murmuring about how he's such a gentleman while the men were nearly shocked that he was acting all polite and stuff to them but they still kept their gaze on him.

We brought our hands together to do a short prayer and we then exclaimed 'Itadakimasu' after we finished praying. We then picked up our chopsticks and began eating our food. Okaa-san made some miso soup, udon noodles, yakitori chicken, dried sardines, onigiri, and dango.

I snuck a glance at Midori to see him eating properly like a gentleman. Since when did he have good manners? He either probably learned it from Professor Pithium or his brothers since they probably teach each other everything.

"So Midori-kun, where do you live?" Okaa-san started the conversation.

"I live at a small house near Professor Pithium's home with my two brothers Hiro and Shin" Midori answered.

"What about your parents?"

"We don't have any. We have a relative though who lives pretty far from here and occasionally visits us to see how we're doing"

"Oh you poor thing!"

"Its alright ma'am. My brothers and I are doing well just fine as long as Okou and her friends keep us happy with their company"

I nearly blushed at what he said but I chose to ignore it since he's probably saying that to tease me.

"What are your hobbies?" Daisuke asked him.

"Spending time with my friends and family, taking short naps near the huge oak tree, train with my brothers, help others, compete with Okou to see who's stronger, and playing my flute"

"Have you ever wrestled before?" Shoji asked him.

"A few times back then but mostly with those who makes me mad"

"Why did you kiss my daughter without my permission?" Otou-san asked in a serious tone.

"Gomenesai sir but your daughter makes me happy and her brave spirit is what made me kiss her. I admire her because of how courageous she is and how she stands up for herself without letting anyone hurt her. If me kissing her really offended you then gomenesai for what I did. I'll take whatever punishment you want to give me" Midori stepped away from the table and bowed down toward him with his head touching the floor.

I can't believe it. He apologized to my Otou-san!? Okay, this must be a weird dreaming I'm having because there is no way that Midori would accept being punished by my Otou-san! If he's serious that he'll take the punishment then he'll definitely die because Otou-san is brutal with his punishments on boys who try to flirt with me.

"Stand up boy" Otou-san said.

Midori obeyed him and I could see Otou-san scanning him from head to toe to see if he's telling the truth or not. After looking at his eyes for 5 minutes, a small smile formed on Otou-san's face which made our eyes nearly bulge from our eye sockets. Otou-san would never smile at a boy except for Daisuke and Shoji since they're his sons and Midori had a confused look on his face when he saw us in shock.

"Boy, you definitely proved yourself to me on why you loved my daughter. I was worried that you would only like her because of her appearance or to be close to me since I'm a famous sumo wrestler in Edo. Since you're telling the truth with no lies in you, you have my permission and blessing to be with my daughter" Otou-san replied while smiling at Midori. "Welcome to the family Midori"

"A-Arigato sir!" Midori bowed down in near shock.

"Just call me Tokito. Sir is way too formal for me" Otou-san chuckled.

"H-Hai Tokito" Midori replied.

"So does that mean he can't wrestle us at the backyard after dinner?" Shoji asked.

"I'm afraid not Shoji-kun" Okaa-san answered.

"Darn it! I wanted to wrestle him to see how strong that guy is!" Daisuke muttered in anger.

"Maybe another time we can wrestle Daisuke-san" Midori said as he sat back down at the dinner table.

"Yeah I guess" Daisuke nearly murmured.

"Okay minna! Lets finish our food before it goes cold" Okaa-san replied.

"Hai!" we said in unison.

We continued eating our meal happily while chatting with one another. Looks like Otou-san is letting Midori to be with me since he gave him permission including his bles- Wait a minute. Did Otou-san gave Midori his blessing? Does he think that I'm gonna marry Midori? Really Otou-san, really!?

* * *

**Ade's p.o.v.**

When we got back home, the girls and I went to our rooms with our counterparts behind us. Our rooms are traditional japanese styled but mine has my instrument resting near the wall. I would often play the shamisen at the dance hall whenever the female dancers perform and sometimes the male dancers but only if they dress up as female performers since I feel comfortable with female dancers performing.

I slid the door open from my closet and brought out the futon for Kou to sleep on. I placed it a few feet away from mine so he wouldn't come near me while I sleep.

"Nice shamisen" Kou commented.

"Arigato" I replied.

"Is your room always this clean?"

"Hai"

I went inside another room to change out of my Light Chaki Girls uniform and into a light purple full-length yukata pajamas with panda bears on them. I walked out and back inside my room to see Kou laying down on the futon with dark purple yukata pajamas on. At least he kept his haori on or I would have nightmares of him with no top on.

"Looks like you were ready" I nearly whispered as I climbed into the covers.

"Hai" he nearly whispered.

"O yasumi nasai" I softly said.

"O yasumi nasai" he replied back.

I closed my eyes and let sleep took over me unaware that his dark purple eyes were watching me sleep.

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okou- I can't believe Otou-san did that!*Shocked face and blushing***

**Midori- So? Your parents approved of me and that's all that matters.*Kisses Okou while hugging her***

**Chiyoko- Watch it, Midori.*Growls and Hiroaki hugs her***

**Omiya- I think that's great that they approved. *Smiles***

**Ade- At least Kou kept his haori on.*Shivers***

**Kou- Come on, Ade-chan, you don't have to be shy.*Kisses her cheek.**

**Momo- I'm glad our families liked you boys. *Blushing while Hiro kisses her***

**Mayumi - But if they treat you badly they're dealing with us too!*dark aura***

**Mitsu- I agree!*Canines showing***

**Hayato and Kurai- Don't worry about it! *Kisses their girls***

**Shin and Hiroaki- Crown and Eve own the story and their O.C's so please review and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 16**

**Momo's POV**

"Goodbye, Hiro-kun!" My family said as Hiro and I walked down the path to the gate.

"Goodbye, minna-san!" Hiro replied with a bow. My family shut the door and I looked at him, tonight went really well. He impressed my family well, and I don't think I've ever seen my parents so intrigued about a boy I liked.

"Have a safe flight back to the Professor's alright, Hiro-kun?" I whispered. He hugged me.

"Hai, Momo-chan. I enjoyed tonight, your family is very nice as well." He whispered back.

"Arigatougozaimasu for coming." I smiled.

"My pleasure. I better be going so, O yasumi nasai, Momo-chan." He said and kissed me. I kissed him back before looking him in the eyes.

"O yasumi nasai, Hiro-kun." I said and he took off, his red streak following him. I giggled before walking back inside and going up to my room, changing into my Yukata pajamas and setting up my futon. After saying goodnight to my family I crept into my futon and drifted off, unaware of the red eyes watching me.

* * *

**Chiyoko's POV**

I lead Hiroaki to my room, which was traditional Japanese styled like the others. My futon is near the window and I have different weapons arranged around the walls. Hiroaki walked in behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You girls sure do keep this place clean." He whispered.

"Hai. It makes it easier to find things." I replied and placed another futon opposite of mine for him.

"Nice collection of weapons, by the way." He complimented. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and left the room to change into a light navy blue Yukata pajamas with yellow thunder bolts on them. When I re-entered the room and shut the door, I found Hiroaki on his futon without his haori on. I blushed a little and got onto my futon.

"If you're wondering why, I usually sleep without a haori." Hiroaki explained. I sighed.

"I can see that. Anyway, O yasumi Nasai." I yawned.

"O yasumi nasai, Chiyoko-chan." He replied. I soon fell into a deep sleep, I never noticed the navy blue eyes watching me.

* * *

**Crown's turn!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mitsu, Mayumi, and Ade: If you do anything to Chiyoko-chan, we will kill you! *unleashes killer intent at Hiroaki***

**Hiroaki: H-Hai! *hides behind Chiyoko***

**Chiyoko: I can't believe he sleeps without his haori on *nearly blushes***

**Kou: Don't forget that Kurai also sleeps without his haori on**

**Kurai: Watch it *glares at him***

**Hayato: Calm down you two!**

**Momo: I can't believe my family accepted Hiro-kun *shocked***

**Hiro: At least they liked me! *hugs her***

**Omiya: I wonder if Obaa-chan would accept Shin-kun? *blushes when Shin smiled at her***

**Shin: I hope she does because I want us to be together forever! *kisses her***

**Okou: Ah gross! Are you trying to make me sick or something!? *covers her eyes***

**Midori: But we kiss all the time and you were never grossed out *holds her while resting his chin on her shoulder from behind***

**Me: Eve and I only own the plot and our respective O.C.'s so enjoy the story and leave good reviews! By the way, you haven't asked me from my other story if you wanted Hanyuu to have a love interest so please leave me your answer and possible description from him so I'll know if she needs one or not. Please let me know or the next chapter will be on hold!**

* * *

**Ch. 17**

**Omiya's p.o.v.**

My eyes fluttered open from the sunbeams that peeked through the windows. I yawned and sat up while stretching to flex my muscles. My hair was let down but a bit messy from the futon and I was wearing the same yukata pajamas I wore last night. I got out of the futon and went inside the other room to change into my light blue chaki girls uniform. I then fixed my hair and put them into my usual buns including my flower as an accessory for it.

Last night was definitely incredible. Shin-kun was a total gentleman and sweetheart towards my Obaa-chan and complimented on how he loved the decorations in our home. Obaa-chan instantly liked him but threatened him that if he ever broke my heart then he would be killed by her. He was frightened but totally nodded in agreement so she gave him her permission and blessing to be with me.

Obaa-chan definitely thought that he was good for me since all the other boys who were my fanboys only liked me for my looks. Now that she likes Shin, he and I can finally be together forever! Maybe in the future, he and I would get married and have a family of our own. Oh dear, I'm starting to act like Momo-san now but it'd be nice to have Shin-kun as my husband.

I broke out of those thoughts and went downstairs to the living room where I found my Obaa-chan sipping some herbal tea while near the kotatsu. I bowed down to her in respect since she raised me to be a proper young lady.

"Ohayo Obaa-chan"

"Ohayo Omiya-chan. Are you going out?" she asked me.

"Hai!" I replied.

"Did you know that there's gonna be a Full Moon Festival tonight?"

"Hai. The girls and I were planning to go there with the boys"

"Before you go, I have the perfect kimono for you to wear for the festival. Make sure you come home early before the festival starts because I want to see my beautiful granddaughter wearing a beautiful kimono"

"Hai Obaa-chan. Arigato"

"Well you should go now and see your friends. Take care Omiya-chan"

"Arigato Obaa-chan"

I bowed down again and put on my sandals before I left. I slid the door open and closed it behind me and flew towards Professor Pithium's home to see if the girls are there. I reached there and landed in front of the entrance. I slid the door open and found the girls chatting with one another while sitting down on the cushions.

"Ohayo minna!" I greeted them.

"Ohayo Omiya-chan!" they greeted back.

"Where are the boys?"

"They had to go do something important with Professor Pithium but they'll be back real soon" Momo answered.

"Oh okay" I said and sat down on one of the cushions. "So how was the dinner with family?"

"It actually went pretty well. My family really liked Midori but mostly Otou-san after he gave him permission and his blessing to be with me" Okou replied.

"Same here. My family was intrigued by Hiro-kun and Kuri-chan begged him if he'll come visit them again real soon since he's like an Onii-chan to him" Momo said.

"At least your families didn't kill the boys" Mitsu replied.

"That is true" Ade said.

"So tonights the Full Moon Festival, do we have to wear fancy kimonos to that place?" Chiyoko nearly groaned.

"I'm afraid so Chiyoko-chan and all of us must deal with it because we have to see if the Dark Edo Boys can really be trusted or not" Mayumi answered.

"But the girls and I are also your witnesses just in case they do something to you 4" I piped up.

"Yeah but also your boyfriends will be there as well with you girls and they'll definitely be surprised once they see us in our kimonos" Ade said.

"Lets hope their perverted sides don't kick in or I'll sacrifice them to Kami" Mitsu replied.

"Now that is just evil! You don't trust us at all!" we heard a voice yell.

We turned our heads and found the boys at the entrance and we realized that Hiroaki was the one who said that.

"Thats only because you boys can be perverted when we're not in public" Chiyoko scowled at him.

"We just can't help ourselves" Hiroaki smirked at her.

"Please wipe that smirk off your face or I'll feed you to Tsuki and Tsuyoshi's friends" Mayumi glared at him.

Hiroaki quickly stopped smirking as his face paled when she said that. Tsuki and Tsuyoshi are Mayumi-chan's pet bunnies who are sister and brother. Mitsu-chan gave them to her when Mayumi saved her from getting kidnapped by Kurai about a year ago. Mayumi-chan then gave Mitsu-chan two kittens named Ayame and Arata who are also sister and brother when Mitsu saved Mayumi from a fanboy that tried to kiss her about 8 months ago.

Their pets are friends with a lot of animals from the forest including huge animals that some humans are afraid of. Hiroaki is mostly afraid of the female mother animals since they're very protective of their young and if you get them mad then the scene will definitely be very graphic.

"That was mean, Mayumi-chan" Hayato replied.

"He deserved it for smirking badly" Ade said.

"Its normal for boys to smirk at the girls they love" Kou grinned at her.

"You're kidding right?" Okou sighed.

"He's serious" Midori nearly chuckled.

"Anyways, where's Professor Pithium?" Momo asked.

"He went out to get some groceries for dinner tonight" Hiro answered. "And since he's not here, the boys and I can do this"

Suddenly, he and his brothers came over to me and my friends and picked us up bridal style and flew away with us in their arms leaving the Light Chaki Girls and Dark Edo Boys at Professor Pithium's home. Where are they planning to take us?

* * *

**Mitsu's p.o.v.**

What the heck!? Why did they do that!? The girls and I were nearly speechless from what they did but we snapped out of it and quickly stood up about to fly after them.

"Now hold on, they just want to take them somewhere special so calm down" Kurai said.

"How do we know that they won't do anything to the girls?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"They won't do anything to them until they marry them" he sighed.

"You're kidding right?"

"I'm serious"

"For Hiro and Shin maybe but I don't know about Midori. He's a massive pervert like Hiroaki and Kou" Chiyoko replied.

"Hey!" Hiroaki and Kou exclaimed.

"Well since they left us here, what should we do?" Ade asked.

"How about we take a walk at the park? We haven't been there in quite awhile" Mayumi suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea" Hayato said.

"Me too. Lets go then" I replied.

We flew out of the home and towards the park. When we got there, we landed on the grass near the huge oak tree. Its a good thing that its a nice day today because some flowers were blooming from the meadows and the village children were playing around with happy smiles on their faces.

"This place sure is nice" Ade said.

"The weather is nice and everyone here is really happy. Of course this place is nice" Kou replied.

"Don't forget that it'll also be nicer once we go to the festival tonight with the others" Kurai said.

"A good step to show that we want to be friends with you girls" Hiroaki happily replied.

"True" Chiyoko replied.

We all started walking around to look around at the park. The birds were chirping from their nests and the squirrels were gathering some nuts to store them for the winter. Everything was going good until we nearly ran into 2 people that made me want to kill them if not for Mayumi restraining me.

"Well its nice to see you again Chiyoko" a boy with orange hair and dark eyes wearing a dark yukata sneered.

"Same to you Adelias" a boy wearing a gray yukata replied. (Sorry but I have no idea what Cosmic's O.C. Yuki looks like)

"Mikio" Chiyoko said with venom.

"Yuu" Ade nearly growled at him.

"What are you bakas doing here!?" I growled at them with anger.

"We're here to visit like normal people do" Mikio nearly glared at me.

"Yeah right! You're here for something else!" I snapped at him.

"Mitsu calm down" Mayumi hissed in my ear and she then glared at them with her eyes turning red. "What do you boys want?"

"Smart huh? Well we're here to see how our two favorite girls are doing" Yuu evilly grinned.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR MY FRIENDS OR I WILL KILL YOU TWO WITH MY BARE HANDS!" I shouted at them and gave them my evil glare that nearly frightened them.

"Still overprotective huh alpha wolf?" Mikio taunted.

"Urusai and get lost!" Kurai said in a dark tone.

"The girls hate you so leave and stay away from them or we'll kill you" Hiroaki growled at them while blocking Chiyoko from Mikio.

"We won't let you hurt them again like you did last time" Kou growled in anger while blocking Ade from Yuu.

"Now leave or this will get ugly" Hayato replied with his eyes turning red.

"Fine but this isn't over" Mikio sneered and walked away with Yuu. Before they were completely gone, Yuu turned around and opened his mouth to say something.

"By the way alpha wolf, you won't be able to protect them again once we take them away from you guys and make them like us again!"

Rage suddenly bubbled inside me and my aura suddenly became dark. Without thinking, I quickly flew over to them and punched them hard in their stomachs with my incredible strength. They crashed near the trees and they shivered as I grabbed their necks and pinned them on the tree trunk.

"IF YOU TWO EVER LAY A FINGER ON CHIYOKO AND ADE, I WON'T HESITATE TO SEND YOU TO THE TORTURE ROOM WHERE YOU'LL BE KILLED AND REVIVED BACK AND KILLED AGAIN OVER AND OVER UNTIL YOU BEG TO BE DEAD NOW GET LOST AND STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"

They were pale as a ghost and they slowly nodded as I released them and they quickly ran like scared little babies. I breathed heavily to calm myself down and I noticed that the others witnessed my reaction.

"Did you had to scare them!? We wanted to be the ones to scare them!" Hiroaki complained.

"You need to control your anger Mitsu-chan" Mayumi sighed.

"Gomenesai but I really hate those guys! You know what they did to Chiyoko and Ade!" I exclaimed.

"We all do but please refrain yourself from doing anything rash or you'll do something you'll regret" Hayato said.

"Hai" I replied.

"Lets continue our walk and after this, go home and change for the festival" Kurai suggested.

"Good idea" I said.

We continued our walk and started to forget on what happened from the previous event. I wonder where the guys had taken the girls?

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Momo- Where are the boys taking us!?**

**Okou- If they try anything, their heads are comin' off!*Glares furiously***

**Omiya- Calm down onegai, Okou-chan!*Sweatdrops***

**Midori- Now why would we try anything?*Smirks and kisses Okou's cheek***

**Mitsu- I can't believe Mikio and Yuu tried to flirt with my friends!*Flames in background and canines showing***

**Mayumi- But they left, didn't they, Mitsu-chan?**

**Hiroaki- Instead of feeding us to Tsuki and Tsuyoshi's friends why didn't you just feed Yuu and Mikio to them after we beat 'em up?!**

**Mayumi- That punishment is being saved specifically for you boys.*Cheshire grin***

**Hayato- Don't worry, we'll be good boys.*Wraps arms around Mayumi's waist***

**Kurai- I'm not so sure about three certain someones though.*Smirks***

**Midori, Kou and Hiroaki- Urusai!**

**Me- Stop with the yelling please!**

**Ade and Chiyoko- Crown and Eve own this story plot and their Characters. Review and enjoy the chapter Onegai!**

* * *

**Ch. 18**

**Okou POV**

"Put me down, Midori!" I growled. He'd blindfolded me a while ago, and I saw the same thing happen to Omiya and Momo by Hiro and Shin.

"Not until we get to where we're going, Okou-chan." Midori tsked and I felt the start of the descent.

"I'll pound you into the ground with my hammer if you do not quit it!" I warned. He chuckled and he set me down on a hard surface, probably a patio or such.

"You're cute when you're angry." Midori whispered and the blindfold was whipped off. Sure enough, we're on a patio. But I don't recognize anything around us. We're in front of a small traditional Japanese house with a small koi pond beside it. Where are the others though?

"Enough with that, and where are Momo and Omiya?" I asked in a low voice while crossing my arms and looking at him in the eyes.

"They're safe with my brothers, no need to worry." He replied and spun me around to face the doors of the house. We took off our sandals and he lead me inside. This is suspicious, I don't like it.

"Why did you take us away?" I sighed.

"The Dark Edo Boys don't need you getting in the way of tonight, love." He smirked and began kissing me. "By the way, we're in Kyoto." I have to find the girls and get back to the Light Chaki girls!

"STOP, MIDORI!" I gasped for breath but he didn't listen and picked me up bridal style, carrying me into a slightly dimmed room and shutting the door while kissing me.

"Alright. For now. But, you better know that I will be back for that. We're a couple, after all. We only have until tomorrow morning here." Midori smiled and ran his fingers through my bangs.

* * *

**Mayumi POV**

We made our way quickly back to the house after the incident with Yuu and Mikio. I'm glad, after what those two did to Ade and Chiyoko I almost let Mitsu at them but didn't, I didn't want to see any blood I guess.

"Alright, let's get ready. Boys, you stay on the opposite side of the house from us or you'll regret coming to find us." Chiyoko said, casting glares towards the guys as she, Ade, Mitsu and I hurried to one of the bigger rooms to change.

After a while of arguing and raised-voices, we finally were ready, just in time to leave for the festival. I wore a white kimono with gold eagles on it and my hair was left down with a red flower on the side, Mitsu wore a yellow kimono with brown wolves on it with her hair styled in a loose bun with a white flower beside it, Chiyoko wore a navy blue kimono with yellow flowers on it and her hair was down with a silver pin on the side, and Ade wore a light lavender purple kimono with darker purple butterflies on it and in her hair was a purple butterfly comb.

"We all look pretty. I believe we are ready." Mitsu said and we quietly left the room, walking into the boys and two all too familiar figures whom I told to stay in Kyoto. What next!?

* * *

**Crown's turn!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okou: Why did you take us to Kyoto!?**

**Midori: Because we want you girls to ourselves *smirks and kisses her***

**Momo: But the girls and I are supposed to be the Light Chaki Girls witnesses for the festival!**

**Hiro: Don't worry sweetie. You'll still be able to go there *kisses her neck***

**Omiya: You better or else our families will get suspicious**

**Shin: They won't. Don't worry about it Omiya-chan *hugs her***

**Mitsu: You boys better not do anything bad to my friends! *unleashes her wolf side***

**Chiyoko: Or there will be consequences! *unleashes a dark aura***

**Kurai: Try to calm down Mitsu-chan *kisses her cheek***

**Hiroaki: You too Chiyoko-chan *kisses her forehead***

**Mayumi: I wonder who the two familiar figures are?**

**Hayato: Lets hope they're two people we actually like *wraps his arm around her***

**Ade: The kimono makes me feel all girly *nearly blushes at her purple kimono***

**Kou: Only because a beautiful girl is wearing it *smirks and picks her up bridal style***

**Me: He's right! Now Eve and I only the plot and our O.C.'s so enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 19**

**Momo's p.o.v.**

The girls and I were blindfolded about a while ago and I felt Hiro taking me somewhere while he's still carrying me. Where are he and his brothers taking us and how long is it gonna last? The festival is starting in a few hours and we need to get ready so we could meet the girls there and be there witnesses to make sure that the Dark Edo Boys are trustable.

"We're finally here!" Hiro said as he placed me down.

My feet touched something solid and he then removed the blindfold from my eyes so I could finally see where we are. We were on a patio near a small traditional japanese house with a small koi pond and a garden near it. Where are the girls and where are his brothers?

"What do you think of this place?" Hiro asked me.

"Its pretty nice" I answered. "Where are Omiya and Okou?"

"They're safe with my brothers so don't worry about it" he replied and lead me inside the house. We removed our sandals and he then lead me around the house. Where did his brothers take them and what are they up to?

"Why did you took us away from our friends?" I asked him.

"The Dark Edo Boys wanted to spend some time with their girls tonight sweetheart so they asked us to take you somewhere so they could have their alone time with them" he answered while smirking. "And also, we're in Kyoto"

He then kissed me and picked me up bridal style while carrying me to a slightly dimmed room with only a huge futon on the center as he shut the door behind us. He then laid me down on the futon while he still kissed me and laid down next to me while pulling me closer to him.

"S-Stop Hiro!" I gasped for breath as he stopped kissing me. "You have to take us back! If our friends and families realize that we're missing, they'll believe that you and your brothers are responsible for our disappearance!"

"They won't suspect that its us Momo-chan" he smirked while stroking my hair. "You and the girls will go to the festival so we could avoid suspicion but we won't be witnesses to the Light Chaki Girls and Dark Edo Boys because we're gonna let them spend some time alone with each other while we spend some time with you girls somewhere in the festival and then let you spend one last night at your families house since they'll be leaving the day after the festival for some family reunion in Osaka"

What!? They're gonna take us away from our own families!? Why are they doing this and how do they know that our families are gonna leave the day after the festival!?

"I love you so much Momo-chan. Never ever leave my side or I'll be devastated if you leave me" he whispered and kissed me again.

I nearly gasped but I then relaxed into the kiss as we slowly began to make-out. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I then felt him move me as his body is now pressed against mine while I'm trapped between the futon and his body. I felt his hand caress my thigh while the other is placed on my hip.

"H-Hiro, we should stop. This isn't right" I replied as he removed his lips from mine to kiss my neck.

"Okay for now. Don't forget that we're a couple so we'll be continuing from where we left off" he smirked after he finished kissing my neck. "We only have until tomorrow morning here so how about we go prepare ourselves for the festival?"

"Will I see my friends there?"

"Hai, you'll see your friends there"

"Okay"

He got off of me and I got up to get off the futon. We put back on our sandals and Hiro then picked me up again and flew outside the home and back toward Edo with me in his arms again. We managed to get there in about an hour and a half which gives us only half an hour to get ready for the festival. He took me home and flew off toward Professor Pithium's home to get ready.

I went inside my house to greet my family and I then went inside my room to change into my kimono. My kimono was light red with cherry blossom petals on them and my hair was let down with a pink flower on the side. I left my room and waved good-bye to my family and after putting my sandals back on, I exited my home to see Hiro waiting for me in our front yard. He had on a dark red yukata with phoenixes all over them and his hair was kept the same.

"You look beautiful today" he scanned my kimono.

"A-Arigato" I nearly blushed.

He grabbed my hand and we walked toward the festival that was taking place near the downtown area of the village. We managed to get there on time and I spotted Omiya and Okou there near the entrance with Shin and Midori. Omiya wore a light blue kimono with sunflowers on them and her hair was styled in a loose bun with a blue flower on the side. Okou wore a light green kimono with clovers on them and her hair remained the same but with a yellow star comb. Shin wore a dark blue yukata with tidal waves on them and Midori wore a dark green yukata with black panthers on them.

"Hey girls!" I greeted them happily and hugged them.

"Hello Momo-chan" Omiya smiled at me.

"Hey Momo" Okou replied.

"I like your kimono Omiya" I complimented.

"Arigato Momo-chan. Obaa-chan lend it to me so I could wear it for the festival" she smiled.

"Thats pretty nice of her" Okou said.

"Yup" I replied. I wonder where the Light Chaki Girls and the Dark Edo Boys are? I hope they haven't wandered off in the festival without us.

* * *

**Ade's p.o.v.**

"How did they get here!?" I exclaimed in shock. The girls and I were walking toward the festival with our counterparts next to us. Apparently, Tsuki and Tsuyoshi managed to come here all the way from Kyoto to see Mayumi and they now are starting to like Hayato as well.

"I have no idea but at least Professor Pithium is willing to keep an eye on them though" Mayumi sighed.

"I can't believe they came here all by themselves" Chiyoko replied.

"I can't believe Hayato had his first kiss with Tsuki" Hiroaki snickered.

"Urusai! That was an accidental kiss so it doesn't count!" Hayato glared at him.

"But it was cute though" Mayumi giggled which caused him to blush.

"At least Ayame and Arata didn't come along with them or else it'll be a disaster" Mitsu sighed.

"Tell me about it" Kurai replied.

"Hey look! There are the others!" Kou exclaimed.

We spotted our friends near the entrance and we quickly walked over to them to greet them. At least they'll be our witnesses here at the festival.

"Hello girls!" my friends and I greeted them.

"Hi!" they greeted back.

"Its a good thing you girls came otherwise it might've been impossible for us to be alone with them" I said.

"Yeah thats the problem" Midori said.

"What problem?" Chiyoko asked.

"The girls won't be your witnesses tonight. You 4 will be witnesses to each other" Shin answered.

"What!?" the girls and I yelled in shock. "Why!?"

"If we become your witnesses, we'll be interfering on how you 4 are willing to trust the boys or not. Its best if you decide whether or not you'd like to trust them" Hiro explained.

"And where will you boys be with our friends?" Mayumi asked.

"They'll be spending time with us while you girls spend time with your counterparts" Midori answered. "So what do you say?"

"Okay fine" Mitsu sighed. "The girls and I will be each others witnesses"

What!? Mitsu is agreeing with them!? How is that even possible!?

"Who are you and what have you done with our leader!?" I exclaimed.

"Its me Ade!" she nearly hissed. "They're kinda right. We need to decide this ourselves and not let them interfere us on building a friendship with the boys. We need to deal with it so don't argue"

"I really hate this" Chiyoko groaned.

"I feel your pain" Okou sighed.

"Well since we all agree with it, lets go inside the festival now" Hayato said.

We agreed with him and began walking around the festival in separate groups. Each of us took a different direction with our counterparts so right now, its only me and Kou walking around. I really hope that they are telling the truth in being our friends because I'm sick and tired of fighting with them.

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chiyoko, Mitsu and Okou- If you boys act out, we won't hesitate to destroy you!**

**Omiya and Momo- That and our families will punish you severely.**

**Hiroaki- Oh don't worry about us.*Hugs Chiyoko from behind***

**Midori- Yeah. We wouldn't try anything.*Kisses Okou***

**Okou- You really want to say that, Midori!*Takes out mallet and starts chasing him***

**Mayumi- Tsuki and Tsuyoshi can always bring Ayame and Arata over as well.*Smirks***

**Hayato- Calm down, Yumi-chan. Why don't we go somewhere to cool off.*Picks her up bridal style and flies away with her***

**Mitsu- HAYATO!*Fangs appear and she starts flying after them***

**Kurai- Mitsu, come back here!*Takes off after her***

**Me- Calm down before I have to do something you'll hate!*Everyone sweatdrops***

**Ade and Kou- Crown and Eve own this story and their O.C's only, so we hope you enjoy this installment onegai!**

* * *

**Ch. 20**

**Omiya POV**

As I walked slowly through the festival with Shin, I couldn't stop wondering what was going to happen to the girls. I certainly hope that they don't kill the boys.

"Omiya-chan, would you like some of these Dango?" Shin asked. I looked over at one of the stands and saw Dango being sold. They looked delicious.

"Alright." I replied and we walked over. Shin bought me some of the Dango and we walked over to a spot where we could sit.

"You look really cute tonight, Omiya-chan." Shin complimented with a smile and I blushed.

"A-Arigato, Shin-kun. You look handsome too." I gushed while looking away. I'm not used to this at all.

"Arigato." He replied and handed me the Dango. He's blushing a little too, I wonder why. Is he embarrassed too?

* * *

**Chiyoko POV**

"I'm warning you, do anything perverted and I'll rip your head off." I warned again as he attempted to hold my hand. Hiroaki smirked and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Just relax, Chiyoko-chan. I won't do anything of that, yet." Hiroaki said and stroked my cheek, sending brief chills down my spine.

"Why are you doing this, really." I asked curiously.

"Must I explain? It's an easy matter, perhaps. I've been in love with you for a long while now. That's why I wanted you to come with me." He whispered in my ear and my eyes widened.

"Then Kurai, Kou and Hayato are also in love with the girls.." I squeaked and tried to hide my blush. Now I'm really on edge.

"Hai, you hit the nail on the head. So, what do you feel for me?" He asked, taking my hands in his and pulling me away from the crowd a bit. Why is this happening to us, to me?

* * *

**Crown's turn!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Shin: Why did you make the readers see my embarrassing expression!? *nearly pouts while hugging Omiya***

**Omiya: I think it was cute *blushes***

**Mitsu: Never steal Mayumi-chan from us ever again, Hayato! *growls at him while taking her back to the others***

**Hayato: I was only taking her to a place where she could cool off! *grumbles***

**Mayumi: You tried to pull me onto your lap so you could hug me! *eyes nearly turn red***

**Kurai: Thats because he loves you *grabs Mitsu's waist***

**Okou: GET BACK HERE MIDORI! *still chasing him with her mallet***

**Midori: You can't catch me Okou-chan~ *still flying away from her***

**Ade: I can't believe the boys actually love us!**

**Kou: We really do and we're now wondering how you girls feel about us *pulls her onto his lap***

**Chiyoko: You boys better not do anything perverted to us! *hugged by Hiroaki***

**Hiroaki: Now why would we do that? *kisses her neck***

**Momo: W-What are you doing Hiro? *face turns red***

**Hiro: Pulling you closer to me so we could cuddle on the futon *smirks and kisses her lips***

**Me: ALL OF YOU BETTER CALM DOWN OR ELSE! *unleashes a killer intent at them***

**Everyone: 0_0 *calms down and holds onto each other***

**Me: Good now Eve and I only own the plot and our O.C.'s so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 21**

**Okou's p.o.v.**

After the group had split up with their respective counterpart, Midori and I slowly wandered around the festival wondering on what we're gonna do. Since this year is the Full Moon Festival, there were a lot of couples here in the festival but there were some people who came here with family, friends, and some children are here as well with their families or by themselves.

I looked over and saw a couple being all lovey-dovey and stuff near the sakura trees. That is so gross! Can't they be lovey-dovey somewhere else where I wouldn't have to throw up and lose my lunch!?

I heard a small chuckle from beside me and I turned my head to find Midori laughing at me. I gave him a small glare and he laughed even more.

"Whats so funny!?"

"You're gagging at those couple who were kissing. You really hate girly stuff huh?" Midori chuckled.

"And whats wrong with that!?" I glared at him. "You know I'm not a girly person and I would never wear anything girly except if I really have to wear one on events like these"

"You're an interesting girl, you know"

"Whatever"

We continued walking around and as we did that, I saw something that caught my eye. There were two huge sumo wrestlers facing each other on the ring thats outside the festival and a small crowd was forming to witness the event. Midori saw me staring at the event and we both decided to walk over to see whats happening.

When we got there, a sumo wrestler in white is facing a sumo wrestler in black. They both lifted their legs from side walking around each other to see who's gonna make the first move. Then, they both ran towards each other and began wrestling but in the end, the sumo wrestler in black was the winner while the sumo wrestler in white sulked that he was defeated.

"I nearly forgot that your father is also a sumo wrestler" Midori replied.

"Then you need to get out more often to learn more about the world" I remarked.

"Only if I'm with my beautiful buttercup"

"Urusai!"

"Now don't be shy~"

"You're weird just like the Amēba Boys"

"Now don't compare me to those things. They don't even know how to become proper criminals"

"Whatever you say"

He frowned and then grabbed my hand to drag me away from the festival and to the park where he took me to a huge tree thats secluded where no one could see us. He then pressed his body against mine where my back is pressed against the tree and he grabbed my chin so I could look at him.

"You're a very stubborn girl Okou-chan. You're feisty like a panther" Midori purred.

"Thats because I'm not afraid of anything now get off of me!" I tried pushing him off of me but to no avail since he's stronger than me.

"Really? I thought you were afraid of obakes (ghosts)?" he smirked.

I nearly paled at what he said. How did he know that I'm afraid of obakes? Please tell me that he wasn't stalking me or following me home when I'm not looking? My fear was supposed to stay a secret so no one would know that I'm scared of them.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I replied in an almost brave tone.

"Now don't lie to me Okou-chan. I know that you're afraid of obakes and if you want to know how I knew your fear, lets just say that your brothers aren't that good in keeping secrets"

"WHAT!?" I yelled in shock. "THEY TOLD YOU!?" When I'm out of his grip, I'm gonna kill Daisuke and Shoji!

"Actually I kinda overheard them say that but I didn't know it was true until your face turned pale"

"I am going to kill you once I get out of your grip and then kill my brothers for opening their big mouths" I growled as I tried to punch his chest.

"Now lets calm down Okou-chan. Before you could kill me, lets go back to the festival and see if they have any sata andagi? I heard that its pretty good"

I stopped growling and thought about it and realized that he's right. Sata andagi does sound pretty good and I haven't had some in quite awhile. I guess I can eat those and then I can kill Midori and my brothers.

"Okay fine but after that, you and my brothers are dead" I replied.

"Deal" he said.

He let me go and took me back into the festival where we found some sata andagi and bought some. This stuff sure smells good and is tasty as well. I wonder how the others are doing with their counterparts?

* * *

**Mitsu's p.o.v.**

As Kurai and I were walking around at the festival, I thought about how the others are doing. I can tell that Chiyoko, Ade, and Okou are threatening their counterparts to never do anything perverted to them or they'll die while the rest are probably enjoying the festival with their counterparts. Its the first time that the girls and I came to a Full Moon festival here in Edo. We would usually go to a regular festival at our village but whenever there's a full moon, they call that the day of love for couples to be with their true soulmates forever. I don't believe in that stuff since its impossible to find a soulmate because of our own personalities and appearance.

"You sure are quiet today" Kurai said, breaking out of my thoughts.

"I was just hoping that your boys won't do anything bad to my friends" I replied.

"They won't since they don't want to be killed by you" he said.

"That is true since all males fear me"

"But not me. I've seen scarier"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really"

"You're either brave or nuts"

"A little of both but mostly the brave part"

"I see"

While we were walking around, I noticed that a bunch of males shivered in fright when they saw me and tried to stay as far away as possible from me thinking that if they come too close, they might get hurt by me. Some of the females were gossiping to each other when they saw me and they would sometimes give me smiles as a way for thanking me by teaching them how to defend themselves against a pervert.

"Looks like you're pretty popular with the females" Kurai said.

"And you're popular with the males since they wonder how you're not afraid of me" I smirked.

"That is a secret that would remain hidden for a long time" he smirked back.

"You're definitely a mysterious boy"

"And you're a mysterious girl who's heart shines like light"

I nearly blushed at what he said but I tried to get rid of it so he wouldn't see me turn red. Since when did he give compliments and why can he easily make my face red?

"Hey Kurai?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you and the boys asked me and the girls to go to the festival with you?"

He stopped walking and turned to look at me. His face looked like he was arguing with himself but he sighed and lead me out of the crowd so we could talk in private.

"Its simple really. The boys and I are in love with you girls. Thats the reason we asked you to go to the festival with us" he answered in a serious tone.

"L-Love us?" I nearly stuttered. "But why us?"

"You girls are the only ones who understood us more than anyone else. We bear the same emotions and we want to be with the people who like us for who we really are" he looked at my eyes. "How do you feel about me, Mitsu-chan?"

I could feel my face heating up and so many thoughts ran through my mind. A boy had confessed to me and its not just any boy, its Kurai from the Dark Edo Boys. I've never had fallen in love with a boy before but whenever I'm with him, this warm feeling engulfs my chest.

"To be honest, I kinda had a slight crush on you when you first kissed me while we were enemies" I answered. "I think I love you too because I always feel warm whenever I'm with you"

His eyes nearly widened but then a small smile formed on his face. He then leaned down and planted a kiss on my cheek. "I'm glad you feel the same way"

We both walked around at the festival hand-in-hand with happy looks on our faces. I wonder if the girls are feeling happy with their counterparts like I am?

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Mitsu- Why did I have to act like that!?**

**Kurai- Who cares, it was cute!*Hugs Mitsu***

**Okou- *Still chasing Midori* This is getting old! HIYA!*Finally knocks Midori down with hammer***

**Midori- Took you long enough, Kawaii-chan!*Kisses her***

**Chiyoko- STOP KISSING HER BAKA!*Tries to tear Midori apart***

**Hiroaki- Oh just calm down, Chiyoko-chan!*Restrains her***

**Momo and Omiya- Why can't they get along?**

**Hiro and Shin- Because that's how they are.*Hug and kiss them***

**Ade- Kou! Stop it!*Trying to stop Kou from kissing her***

**Kou- I don't want to though, Ade-chan.*Picks her up and disappears with her***

**Mayumi- KOU! GET BACK HERE!* Starts looking for them with red eyes***

**Hayato- Yumi-chan, calm down!*Flies and catches her***

**Omiya and Momo- Crown and Eve own the plot and their O.C's so please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 22**

**Momo POV**

"Hiro-kun, what are you doing?" I asked while trying to peer over his shoulder to see what he was buying.

"Momo-chan, you sure are impatient. Here." He chuckled and turned around, handing me a Taiyaki **(Fish shaped bread filled with red bean paste, chocolate or custard, in this case chocolate)**.

"Arigato!" I said.

"Dōitashimashite." He smiled and took my hand, leading me away from the stall. The Taiyaki is tasty!

"I wonder how the others are doing, we've already heard Chiyoko and Okou yelling, even Ade." I pondered out loud.

"Oh believe me, they're fine." Hiro hummed.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"That is a secret between the guys." He replied and pecked a kiss on my cheek, making me blush.

"Oh, alright." I giggled. Soon we'll have to meet up with everyone else, so I hope nothing's happened so far.

* * *

**Mayumi POV**

Hayato has really been well behaved, for being an ex-villain. Though I can't help but stay alert, even if we're at the festival.

"Mayumi-chan, you're staring into space." Hayato whispered. I shivered lightly and looked at him.

"I was not, Hayato-kun." I huffed.

"Right~.." He whistled. I shook my head and sighed as we kept walking. I've seen a lot of Ade's co-workers and Mitsu's fans here, which doesn't really concern me. But I've seen some of my fanboys and I think I've seen Len and Kana, my charges from back home.

"There are certainly a lot of people who came to the festival." I said.

"Yes, I assume you know why some come." Hayato smirked. Of course I know why, of course like Mitsu I don't believe in finding my soul mate here and know it immediately. It's really not in my character.

"Hai, but I really don't believe in it." I sighed. He gently grasped my arm and whisked us both away from the activity. What is he doing?

"Do you want to know why I wanted you to come with me?" He whispered.

"Hai, why, Hayato?" I asked and looked straight into his eyes. They're the color of blue fire right now.

"I wanted to spend tonight with the one I love." He replied, I felt my temperature start to rise.

"You, what?" I gasped.

"I just said it, Yumi. I love you." He repeated. This means the girls, are inevitably in this situation too!

"B-But I-I." I stammered. He leaned in and kissed me.

"I want to know what you feel for me." He said. I gulped in air in surprise.

"I, I l-love you too." I blurted out, and smiled.

* * *

**Crown's turn!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Mayumi: You made me confess to Hayato!? *blushing madly***

**Hayato: I thought it was adorable! *hugs her***

**Midori: Did you had to hurt me with your mallet, Okou-chan!? *pouts***

**Okou: You deserved it! *sticks her tongue out at him***

**Chiyoko: Let me go, Hiroaki! *struggles to get out of his grip***

**Hiroaki: Not until you're a good girl again *still holding her***

**Mitsu: Just let her go Hiroaki and Kou, NEVER TAKE ADE-CHAN AWAY FROM US!**

**Kou: Did you had to pummel me for that!? *groans in pain***

**Ade: You wouldn't stop kissing me!**

**Kurai: Calm down everyone!**

**Hiro: Momo-chan, you have some chocolate on your lips *kisses her and licks the chocolate off***

**Momo: *blushes from what he did* You could've just told me instead of doing that!**

**Shin: This is how he does it but only to you since he loves you**

**Omiya: Thats really sweet… I think**

**Me: Eve and I only the plot so enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 23**

**Omiya's p.o.v.**

As Shin and I finished our dango, we stood up from our spot and continued walking around the festival. Some lanterns were hanged from the trees and there were a group of dancers dancing from the shamisen music that someone was playing to. There were some children who were wearing masks and a huge drum was being hit by one of the village men who's wearing a blue short-sleeved yukata with a headband tied around his head.

While we were walking around, we spotted a river where people would have these small sailboats and place a candle on the raft. Once that happens, they placed them on the water and gently let it sail out towards the ocean as they see them sail away. Candles were used to indicate the spirits of the dead and they all hoped that they would see their loved ones again in spirit. They even wrote small notes to them and attached them to the raft hoping the spirits would read their message.

I felt Shin grab my hand and I turned my head to see that he wanted to lead me somewhere. He gently tugged me out of the crowd and toward a spot where there were a few people there. I noticed that there was a small pond with some ducks swimming around and an elderly couple were throwing pieces of bread towards them so they could eat. Near the pond is a huge oak tree with a large hill near it that had some sunflowers near them.

Shin led me up there and he indicated for me to sit down in which I did and he sat down next to me with his arm now around me.

"Why did you lead me here, Shin-kun?" I asked him.

"So you could see this" he pointed up at the sky.

I looked up and my eyes widened as I saw different types of color floating around the sky almost like they were orbs of light. They were reflecting its shine with the moon and I could see different types of shapes being formed to make them look like animals. All in all, the lights were so beautiful.

"Utsukushii" (beautiful) I said in awe.

"Not as much as you, Omiya-chan" Shin replied.

"A-Arigato" I blushed. "I've never seen these types of lights before"

"You should thank Mitsu for that. I asked her for a little favor and she agreed to it since she thought it was a nice idea" he said.

"Thats really nice of her" I said. I nearly forgot that Mitsu can control light when she's in her chaki girls uniform.

"Since the festival is almost over, we'll meet up with the others and take you girls home" Shin replied.

"Hai" I answered. After that, our family will be leaving and the boys will be taking us somewhere thats far away from here. Why are they so obsessed with us?

* * *

**Ade's p.o.v.**

"Not a word or I will kill you" I nearly growled at Kou.

"Now don't be so shy, Ade-chan. I just want to say that you look utsukushii in your kimono" Kou nearly smirked while scanning me up and down.

I nearly blushed at what he said but I quickly regained my composure. "Be lucky that Mitsu didn't see you look at me like that or she would've killed you"

He paled at what I said but his face turned into a smirk. Oh no, what is he thinking!?

"Well maybe she doesn't have to know about it" he replied in a seductive tone.

I slightly gasped as he put his hands on either side of the tree so I wouldn't escape. Why must he take me out in a private spot where no one would hear or see us? I really hope he isn't planning to do anything bad to me.

"You better stop this Kou or I won't hesitate to kick you in your family jewels" I glared at him.

"Oh really?" he whispered in my ear that made my face turn red.

"Yes really"

"Well too bad"

I nearly gasped as he pressed his lips against mine while wrapping his arms around my waist. I tried to get out of his grip but couldn't because of his strength. I stopped struggling and slowly began to kiss him back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips felt so warm and smooth that its almost like I'm kissing a pillow.

Then, memories that I didn't want to remember slowly began flooding through my mind. Memories of how I once had a slight crush on Yuu came back to me and my heartbreak at a scene when I saw him kiss another girl on the day I was gonna tell him how I felt. I didn't notice my tears kicking in as Kou stopped kissing me and looked at me with a worried expression.

"Doushita no?" (whats wrong?) he whispered while wiping away my tears.

"I-I'm scared" I whispered in a frightened tone.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid of suffering another heartbreak. I don't want to get hurt again"

Kou engulfed me in a hug as I sobbed on his shoulder. Ever since Yuu hurt me, I told myself that I wouldn't fall in love ever again. But since Kou was created and when we first met, I started to like him but I kept telling myself not to. I thought that he was just gonna use me and toy with my emotions since he's liked by nearly all the girls from our village. If I get hurt again, I'll be having second thoughts on whether or not I should be alive.

"I would never hurt you, Ade-chan" Kou whispered in a soothing tone.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I looked up at him with my eyes still in tears.

"Look at my eyes and tell me what you see"

I looked at his dark violet eyes and saw only truth in them, no lies. I even saw affection, warmth, comfort, worry, and love that made my heart nearly beat against my chest.

"Ade-chan" he whispered. "I would never hurt you because I love you"

He gave me a soft, gentle kiss on the lips and pressed his forehead against mine.

"How do you feel about me?"

"I-I love you too, Kou-kun" I nearly whispered.

He gave me a smile and hugged me again as I snuggled against him. His hugs felt so warm that I always feel safe whenever I'm with him. I'm glad he feels the same way about me because I could never stop thinking about him. After I calmed down, we broke the hug and he lead me out of the spot and back to the festival.

"Now that you feel the same way about me, how about we get some yakisoba?" (fried buckwheat noodles) he suggested.

"Sounds good to me" I smiled. I wonder if the girls had confessed their love to the boys yet?

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ade- Did I have to act like that?*Embarrassed***

**Kou- You were Kawaii, Ade-chan!*Hugs her***

**Mitsu- Watch it, Kou!*Dark aura***

**Kurai- Calm down, kitty!*Kisses Mitsu***

**Mayumi- Kurai, you too!*Eyes red***

**Omiya- Can't we be calm about this?*Hugging Shin***

**Shin- Y-Yeah.*On cloud nine and blushing***

**Okou- Midori!*Blushing***

**Midori- *Kissing Okou's neck***

**Chiyoko- MIDORI!*Pummels him 100 feet underground***

**Hiroaki- Calm down, Chiyoko, it isn't nice to bury people like that.*Hugs her***

**Momo- Things sure are getting energetic, huh.**

**Hiro- Hai, Momo-chan!*Kisses her***

**Me- Crown and I own this story and our OC's!**

* * *

**Ch. 24**

**Okou POV**

"I wonder how the others are doing by now." I sighed as I finished my sata andagi with Midori.

"Well we'll be meeting up with everyone else soon, I'm sure you'll be surprised." Midori said and kissed my cheek.

"Would you stop that onegai, Midori?" I stammered as I blushed and gently nudged him back a bit.

"Aww alright." He whined but smirked afterwards.

"Arigato, Midori." I chuckled.

"You're Kawaii when you blush like that." He said.

"Stop teasing." I scolded.

"I'm not, it's a compliment." He purred with a glint in his eye.

"Mitsu will hurt you if you try anything." I warned, aware of what glints could possibly.

"Relax, now follow me." He assured and again led me away from the festival, still where we could see it, though. I turned around and saw a shrine.

"Midori, this is…" I gasped.

"I did my homework, Hai." He whispered.

* * *

**Chiyoko POV**

"You sure do like dangos." Hiroaki chuckled as he watched me eat. I shot him a look.

"Do you have a problem with it, Hiroaki?" I asked.

"No. But you do have something on your lips by the way." He replied and kissed me.

"Hiroaki-kun!?" I squeaked and touched my lips.

"Gotcha." He smiled.

"Ha-ha." I chuckled sarcastically. He really is a perv, but I do love him.

"You're cute like that." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my back.

"N-Nani!?" I stuttered while I blushed.

"Got you to blush!" He gushed mischievously.

"Oi!" I protested. Ugh, this is going to be interesting.

* * *

**Crown's turn!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okou: I can't believe he took me to the shrine!**

**Midori: Like I said before, I did my homework *smirks while hugging her***

**Chiyoko: Stop making me blush, Hiroaki! *trying to get away from him***

**Hiroaki: But you look so cute when you blush~ *grabs her waist***

**Mitsu: Stop making her blush so much! *growls at him***

**Kurai: *gently bonks her head* You need to stay calm!**

**Mayumi: Don't hit my friend!**

**Hayato: Calm down, my little bunny! *kisses her***

**Momo: Can't we all just calm down? *sighs***

**Hiro: They won't stop fighting, Momo-chan *pulls her closer to him***

**Omiya: They need to stop being all violent**

**Shin: I agree with you *hugs her***

**Ade: I told you, Kou! I am not kawaii! *blushing***

**Kou: Not just kawaii but utsukushii as well *gives her a passionate kiss***

**Me: Well Eve and I only own the plot and our respective O.C.'s so please enjoy the story!**

**Ch. 25**

* * *

_**The next day**_

**Momo's p.o.v.**

I yawned as I woke up when the room was filled with light. Last night, the girls and I were told by our friends that their counterparts confessed to them and now they're a couple. After the festival was over, the boys took us home but we found a note written from our family that they were going to Osaka for the month and wanted us to stay with our friends until they came back.

After we read the note, the boys told us to pack up so we could leave to our new home that they found for us. We complied and did that but we were really tired after packing so they carried us including our stuff and took us to their new home while we were sleeping.

Well right now, I'm in a plain room that had a closet filled with clothes and I'm sleeping on a futon next to Hiro. Wait, next to Hiro!? I turned my head and found his face nearly close to mine while his arm is around my waist. I looked down and blushed as I was wearing a short red kimono with pink lace and white flowers on them. Some of my cleavage was shown from the fabric which made me cover myself with my arms.

I don't remember wearing this outfit and what happened to my other kimono that I wore last night!? I tried to get out of the futon but Hiro then pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek.

"Not now. I still want to cuddle with you" he murmured while wrapping his arms around my body.

I could feel myself blushing as I realized that he wasn't wearing his haori which made me see his muscles and my hands were pressed against them. I kept on struggling to get him to release me.

"Please let me go, Hiro. I need to change out of this sheer fabric" I pleaded.

"But it makes you look sekushii(sexy) when you wear it" he smirked as he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Well I don't feel comfortable wearing it so please let me change into something else"

"Fine but you'll be wearing it again tonight"

He released me and I quickly got up and went into another room where I changed into another outfit. Since I couldn't find my Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls uniform, I changed into a red kimono with foxes on them. I put on my sandals and walked out of the room to find Hiro in his Edo Boys uniform.

"Now that you're ready, lets go meet the others for breakfast" he said.

He grabbed my hand and slid the door open and lead me out of there as he closed the door behind him and took me to another room where I found Omiya and Okou eating breakfast with their counterparts. Omiya was wearing a blue kimono with peacock feathers on them and Okou was wearing a green kimono with autumn leaves on them.

"Ohayo girls" I greeted them.

"Ohayo" I greeted back.

I sat down next to them as Hiro sat down next to his brothers. We were all eating breakfast but I then noticed that I never asked Hiro on where we were. And also, where are Mitsu and the others?

"Where did you boys took us?" I asked.

"Okinawa. This place is known to have beautiful beaches and cherry blossom trees here so no one would expect you all here since we're located in a private place where no one would disturb us" Hiro answered.

"What about our friends? Where are they?" Omiya asked with worry.

"Don't worry about them. They're with our friends in another place thats a few miles away from here" Shin answered.

"They better not hurt them or I will kill them" Okou growled.

"Relax, Okou-chan. They'll be on their best behavior and they'll never do anything to hurt them not unless they try to escape from them" Midori answered with a smug look.

"Probably because those boys are also obsessed with them" she growled.

"Only because they want to be with them for the rest of their lives" he smirked.

"Will we get to see our friends again?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait and see but only if you girls are on your best behavior" Hiro answered.

"I hope they're okay" Omiya replied.

"They'll be fine. Don't worry, Omiya-chan" Shin reassured her.

I really hope they are because if those boys do anything to them, they will definitely die by Okou. I wonder how they're doing since its obvious their counterparts are obsessive like ours are.

* * *

**Mitsu's p.o.v.**

When I woke up, I realized that I wasn't in Edo anymore but in a different place. The room I was in was plain and I'm sleeping on a futon near Kurai. Please tell me that this is all just a nightmare I'm experiencing. Its obvious it isn't when I realized that I'm still awake. I tried to get up but couldn't as I realized that Kurai was holding me and I was wearing a short light brown kimono with black lace and leopard patterns all over them.

This one shows my cleavage and I hate it. I couldn't get out of his grip because he was stronger than me. The more I struggled, the tighter his grip is. He then opened his eyes and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Would you please release me so I can change out of this monstrosity?" I nearly pleaded.

"No thanks. I like holding you while you wear this outfit" he smirked.

"If you don't let me go, I'll kick you in your family jewels"

"How, when you can't move?"

"I can't move my arms but I can move my legs"

"Thats smart but okay then. However, you'll be wearing this outfit again tonight"

"Whatever"

He released me and I quickly got up and went inside another room to change. I couldn't find my uniform so I wore a yellow kimono with white flowers and butterflies on them. I put on my sandals and walked out of the room to find Kurai wearing his uniform. Where did he put my uniform?

"Where is my uniform?" I asked.

"I hid it somewhere so you won't be using it unless its okay with me" he answered and grabbed my hand. "Lets go. The others are waiting for us"

He lead me out of the room after he closed the door behind us and took me to another room where I found my friends on their counterparts' laps. Mayumi was wearing a black kimono with jasmine flowers on them, Chiyoko wore a navy blue kimono with mountains on them, and Ade wore a purple kimono with sakura flowers on them.

I felt Kurai pull me closer to him and I landed on his lap with his arms around me. I nearly blushed at the contact but then I realized that Momo and the others aren't here.

"Where are Momo and the girls?" I asked.

"With their lovers in another place thats a few miles away from here" Kurai answered.

"And where are we exactly?" Mayumi asked.

"An unknown location that you cannot know until the time is right to tell you" Hayato answered.

"Those boys better not do anything bad to our friends" Chiyoko nearly growled.

"Don't worry, they won't" Hiroaki smirked and nuzzled her neck.

"Why did you boys took us away from our village?" Ade asked.

"Because we love you girls and we don't want anyone to steal you away from us" Kou answered.

"You boys don't love us, you're obsessed with us" I glared at him.

"They're both the same thing, Mitsu-chan" Kurai replied and pulled me closer to his chest. "You girls are ours and no one else's so you belong to us and only us"

I nearly gasped as he kissed me and the boys did the same thing with the girls. I can't believe they were obsessed with us for so long and we didn't even realized it. I hope the girls are okay otherwise it'll be impossible for us to escape from them.

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Mitsu- Kurai!*Blushing***

**Momo- Hiro-kun!*Embarrassed***

**Kurai- Come on, Mitsu, you looked good in it.**

**Hiro- You did too, Momo.*Hugs her***

**Omiya- At least they aren't being that violent.**

**Ade- YOU BOYS ARE OBSESSED WITH US!**

**Kou- Calm down, Ade-chan.*Kisses her***

**Mayumi- You better not try anything or else I send Tsuki and Tsuyoshi's friends after you!*Demonic Aura***

**Hayato- Calm down, Bunny.*picks her up bridal style***

**Chiyoko- Leave her alone!**

**Hiroaki- *Restrains her***

**Anyway this story and our respectable o.c.'s belong to Crown and I, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 26**

**Omiya's POV**

I can't believe I was sleeping so close to Shin-kun, and wearing something so revealing. I looked over at Momo and Okou, Momo looked to be in utter shock while Okou was obviously in a mental battle as she was hastily eating. Shin and his brothers are busy, they left us here without an explanation but they said they'd be back.

"I need to go outside for some fresh air. Excuse me." I said politely and slid out from under the table, then stood up. I walked outside and let out a breath as the nice breeze flowed around me. It would be nice for a walk, so I stepped off the patio and into the soft grass.

"Omiya?" Momo asked, walking out beside me.

"I'm taking a walk. Want to come?" I replied. She nodded and Okou followed as we slowly wandered away from the house. It is very pretty here, little creatures playing happily here and there. It was quiet during our walk, except for Momo murmuring 'obsessed' and 'love' over and over. I didn't bother her, but I think she's talking about the boys. It is curious.

"Did you hear that?" Okou asked after we heard a loud noise.

"The house!" I cried out.

"Come on girls!" Momo instructed as we took off. When we returned, we saw Midori looping frantically and angrily through the clearing, Hiro darting in and out of the house, and Shin collapsed on his knees, his hands covering his face. They look really worried, don't they?

* * *

**Mayumi's POV**

"It was a very good meal." Hayato complimented. I hid a blush.

"Arigato, Hayato-kun." I acknowledged his remark and finished cleaning up, trying to erase the memory of this morning awakening in my rarely used cheongsam nightgown from China next to him, and being so close. Of course I liked the warmth, but that was unexpected!

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied. I felt his hands slip around my waist and slowly shift upward towards my chest. At least it didn't go too far up or Mitsu would tie him in a knot and send him to Timbuktu. "Hayato, what are you up to?"

I quickly regretting opening my mouth when I felt myself wheeled around and the pressure placed on my lips. There is absolutely no air between us either, this is embarrassing!

"I love you, Yumi-koi. Don't leave me." He whispered. Now I know what Mitsu was trying to communicate.

* * *

**Crown's turn!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Mitsu: Be glad you didn't go too far or I would've sent you off to the Sahara Desert instead of Timbuktu! *glares at Hayato***

**Hayato: Hai, hai *hugs Mayumi***

**Kurai: You won't be sending him off anywhere unless you want to get punished *wraps his arms around Mitsu's waist***

**Mayumi: Don't you dare punish her! *growls at him***

**Chiyoko: DON'T TOUCH ME THERE YOU HENTAI! *quickly runs away***

**Hiroaki: Now don't be shy~ *runs after her***

**Ade: Leave Chiyoko-chan alone! *flies after them***

**Kou: Ade-chan! Wait! *flies after her***

**Momo: I can't believe the boys were acting like that!**

**Omiya: Me too! They are very obsessive of us!**

**Hiro: We were afraid of losing the girls we love *hugs and kisses Momo***

**Shin: We don't want you girls to leave us *pulls Omiya onto his lap***

**Okou: CALM DOWN MIDORI!**

**Midori: Fine but only since you came back *hugs her possessively***

**Me: Eve and I only own the plot and our O.C.s so enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 27**

**Okou's p.o.v.**

When we came back to the house, we were all pretty surprised on how the boys were acting. Hiro was franticly darting in and out of the house looking like he lost something important, Shin was on his knees covering his face with his hands looking like he was crying, and Midori was franticly and angrily looking through the clearing looking like someone took something important from him.

When his eyes met mine, he quickly flew over to me and pulled me into his arms while burying his face onto my shoulder. Hiro and Shin looked over and saw Momo and Omiya and they quickly went over to them and hugged them as well.

I heard soft weeping and my eyes nearly widened in shock as I realized that Midori was crying while holding me tightly. Hiro and Shin were also crying and Momo and Omiya looked worried and shocked. I wrapped my arms around Midori and rubbed small circles on his back.

"Where the heck were you girls!?" Midori angrily whispered. "Were you trying to escape from us!?"

"I-Iie (no), we weren't" I answered truthfully. "We just went outside for some fresh air"

"Okou-chan's right" Omiya replied. "I wanted to go out to take a walk and I asked the girls to come with me. We thought that you boys would take a long time while you were gone"

"You shouldn't have left the house without letting us know about it" Shin nearly weeped. "We were afraid that something bad might've happened to you girls or that you left us"

"Gomen for making you boys worry but we're fine" Momo said. "We just went outside for a walk, thats it. We didn't mean to make you boys go frantic on us being gone"

"Don't ever do that to us again" Hiro hissed as tears kept running down his face. "We don't want you girls to leave us. You girls mean everything to us"

They raised their heads up and planted their lips on us. I could feel Midori picking me up bridal style and carrying me to our room. Hiro and Shin did the same with Momo and Omiya but in their own rooms. Midori placed me on the futon and got on top of me as his hands ran down my sides. He broke the kiss to let me breathe and started planting kisses on my neck.

"Aishiteru (I love you) Okou-chan" he whispered.

"Watashi mo anata o aishite (I love you too) Midori-kun" I whispered back.

A smile formed on his lips as he continued planting kisses down my throat. My breath nearly hitched as he pulled me closer to his body since we're both touching each other. I could feel his hands going down to my hips where he slowly massaged them. I then felt his lips going up to my face where he kissed my cheeks, forehead, nose, chin, and then slowly kissed my lips.

I nearly gasped in shock but slowly kissed him back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. A small moan escaped from my lips when he kissed me harder. What the heck, Okou!? You're supposed to be kicking his butt for kissing you like that, not enjoy it!

Luckily, I managed to knee him in the chest when his hands started to go towards my bottom. Damn it Midori! You're a huge hentai! He rolled off of me and ached his aching chest.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN OR I'LL KICK YOU IN YOUR FAMILY JEWELS!" I yelled at him.

"I can't help myself. I have a kirei (beautiful) girl with me but she'll be more kirei when I see her in a wedding kimono as my wife" he smirked at me.

I nearly turned red at what he said but scowled and turned my head to avoid looking at him. Not in a million years will I ever get married and especially to him since I don't need a husband in my life. And plus, I would never wear a wedding kimono because 1, its girly and 2, I hate girly kimonos!

"Are you thinking about what our wedding would look like?" he asked while hugging me from behind.

"Iie you baka!" I shouted at him but he just kept smirking at me. Why did kami have to punish me by making this hentai become obsessed with me!? Why!?

* * *

**Ade's p.o.v.**

As the girls and I finished our meals with the boys, I decided to go outside and practice my shamisen. I went over to the room where Kou and I slept and I picked up my lucky shamisen that I got as a present from the girls when I first joined the Light Chaki Girls. As I exited the room and closed the door, I turned around and nearly jumped at Kou being near me.

"What were you doing?" he asked me.

"I was getting my shamisen" I answered.

"How come?"

"I was going to go outside and practice my shamisen"

"I'll join you so I can hear your music"

"H-Hai"

He followed me out of the house and onto the patio where I sat down with my feet touching the grass. Kou sat down next to me and I started playing the shamisen while concentrating on the melody. I ignored the sounds around me and focused on the tune that I played so I could practice well and be a better musician.

As I finished playing, I heard Kou clapping and telling me how great I was making my face feel flushed. At least its only him and no one else because I usually practice by myself where no one would hear me play.

"No wonder the dance hall had chosen you as their musician. You're better at playing the shamisen than anyone else" he nearly smirked.

"A-Arigato" I nearly stuttered while looking down at my instrument.

Then, a purple butterfly appeared out of nowhere and landed on my shamisen instrument. Thats strange. I've never seen a purple butterfly before especially one like this. Maybe its a rare type of butterfly and I'm the first person to see it.

I giggled as it flew off the instrument and onto my nose. Its wings are so beautiful and the purple color makes it glow almost like its magical. It then got off my nose and flew off somewhere with another purple butterfly that appeared next to it.

"Looks like those two get along really well huh?" Kou chuckled.

"Yeah but they're kirei though" I smiled.

"You know. You look kawaii when you smile. You should smile more often"

I blushed at his words and looked at the grass in interest. Does he really think I look kawaii with a smile? Its the first time that a boy thought I looked kawaii with one. I suddenly felt someone pull me closer and I looked up to see Kou looking at me with his dark purple eyes.

"Aishiteru Ade-chan" he whispered.

"W-Watashi mo anata o aishite Kou-kun" I whispered back.

He smiled and kissed me while stroking my cheek. Even though he loves me and makes my heart flutter, he's still pretty obsessive of me. I wonder if they'll let us see our friends again?

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


End file.
